UARK
by serClizia
Summary: UARK, University of Arkansas, detta più comunemente l'Arca. Clarke sta studiando per diventare medico, è parte importante della confraternita delle Theta Beta nonché figlia dell'illustrissima ex-alunna Abby Griffin, ora chirurga di fama nazionale. Alla UARK ci sono feste, matricole da controllare, etichette da rispettare. Quest'anno, però, la Prima Festa Primaverile non va come dov
1. Big Spring Party

**Clarke**

_"Ommioddio! Ommioddio!"_

Le urla che provengono dal corridoio sono inequivocabili.  
Ho cercato di buttarmi nello studio senza pensare al grande evento imminente, ma a quanto pare le mie sorelle non hanno intenzione di farmelo dimenticare.  
Mi alzo dalla sedia con un sospiro, e quando apro la porta, il corridoio diventa silente all'improvviso. Octavia e Monroe mi stanno fissando come se avessero appena ucciso un cucciolo di Labrador. Avrei dovuto sapere che erano loro a fare quel casino. "Ehi, starei cercando di studiare, quindi…"  
Octavia è la prima a raddrizzarsi. "Scusa. Siamo solo eccitate per la festa di stasera."  
Per qualche motivo, non c'è traccia di scuse nei suoi occhi o nella sua voce. So di starle sulle palle, l'unica cosa che non capisco è perché.  
"Oh, lo so," forzo un sorriso. "I Sigma Tau mi hanno fatto questo effetto tante volte. Basta... basta che andiate nella vostra camera a fare quello che state facendo."  
Monroe annuisce vigorosamente e prende per mano Octavia, pronta ad allontanarsi, timorosa.  
Dopo averle rassicurate un'ennesima volta con un sorriso più o meno veritiero, richiudo.  
_"Certo che potrebbe anche darsi meno arie."  
"Octavia! Può sentirci!"  
"E chi se ne frega! Non le basta avere una stanza singola? Deve avere potere anche sui corridoi, la Principessa?"_  
La risposta di Monroe mi arriva troppo distorta per capirla, segno che si sono avviate verso la loro stanza.  
Potrei riaprire la porta e dirle che ho una singola perché mia madre è stata Presidentessa della nostra Confraternita ed è stata lei ad assicurarsi che io avessi una stanza tutta per me – "Così puoi concentrarti meglio sugli studi, tesoro." – e che non sono stata io a chiederla, ma non lo faccio. Adoro la mia stanza e adoro la mia indipendenza. Mi manca una sorella con cui confidarmi segreti nel cuore della notte? Beh, in effetti sì, ma non ho intenzione di rivelarlo a nessuno.  
La vita alla UARK* – o all'Arca, come qualche simpaticone l'ha soprannominata – è già abbastanza impegnativa di suo, e poi è vero che così ho più tempo per concentrarmi sugli esami.  
A proposito di esami, torno alla scrivania, ma i libri non sono più tanto invitanti. In più, è già quasi buio. Se non comincio a prepararmi, farò tardi alla festa. La prima Grande Festa Primaverile del Campus, come piace dire a Maya. E come si può contraddire la Presidentessa?

Riemergo due ore e mezza dopo, e dalla folla di vestiti e trini nel salone, anche le altre sono pronte.  
Maya mi prende per un braccio non appena scendo dall'ultimo gradino della scalinata. "Allora, Wells sarà alla festa?"  
"Come sempre."  
I suoi tacchi farebbero un sacco di casino sul parquet dell'entrata, se non fosse per il vociare delle ragazze, gridolini e tutto l'ambaradan.  
"Bene. E cerca di tenere a bada quei due attaccabrighe, vuoi?"  
"Jasper e Monty?"  
Cerco di non sorridere o Maya mi renderebbe la vita un inferno per settimane. Se la Presidentessa decide che sia tu a scegliere il tono di rosa degli addobbi floreali del prossimo evento, nessuno può dirle di no. Nemmeno io, sfortunatamente. Quindi meglio farla arrabbiare il meno possibile, stasera.  
"Tranquilla. Più che altro le matricole quest'anno mi sembrano un po' più selvagge del solito. Meglio stare dietro a loro."  
"Clarke," finalmente ci fermiamo davanti al portone. "Non possono essere tutte calme e posate com'eri tu al primo anno. Sei stata una benedizione, per carità. Ci hai coperto il culo e ci hai… beh, ci hai aiutate. Ma anche noi eravamo selvagge, tesoro. Sei tu che sei strana."  
Il bello è che avrei potuto essere io la Presidentessa. Solo, non mi interessa. Addobbare la casa e decidere i toni di colore dei fiori non fa per me. La realtà è che le sorelle vengono da me quando hanno dei problemi, e Maya lo sa molto bene. E sa anche che se vuole tenere lontani gli elementi "di disturbo" come Monty e Jasper perché "troppo sfigati" - parole sue - dalle grinfie delle matricole, in favore di qualcuno di più "meritevole", io sono l'unica che può farlo.  
"Non sono strana…," ribatto, ma sono parole al vento. Maya mi ha già mollato il braccio e ha cominciato a radunare le ragazze in fondo alla scalinata di legno.  
Le sorelle si affollano tutte nel salone, grande abbastanza da contenere almeno un centinaio di anime.  
"Ragazze!" Maya parla a voce abbastanza alta da far scendere tutte in silenzio, comprese quelle ancora sulle scale. "Questa serata è importante per ogni Theta Beta. È sì il momento di accalappiarsi un buon partito nei Sigma Tau," gridolini di approvazione da parte delle matricole, "ma ricordate di tenere alto il nome della Confraternita. Divertitevi, ma non ubriacatevi. Flirtate, ma non siate frivole. O non diventerete mai delle future First Lady."  
Non posso fare a meno di roteare gli occhi al cielo, mentre le mie sorelle urlano estasiate, aggrappandosi l'una all'altra al solo pensiero. Io dubito che qualcuno dei Buoni Partiti di questa scuola sarà mai Presidente.  
"Andiamo!" Maya mi fa cenno di aprire il portone. Le Theta Beta sono pronte all'assalto.  
Non mi stupisco nel vedere che è Octavia la prima a mettere piede fuori dalla porta.

La casa dei Sigma Tau non è tanto distante da noi nel campus, giusto cinque minuti a piedi. Siamo partite da molto poco e già sento qualcuna delle ragazze cominciare a lamentarsi dei tacchi, e sorrido. Ecco perché alle feste indosso sempre le ballerine. Non me li metto nemmeno in altre occasioni in realtà, ma insomma.  
La festa è già in pieno fermento quando arriviamo, naturalmente. Le Theta Beta sono sempre elegantemente in ritardo. "Bisogna farsi desiderare, ragazze," le parole di Maya, e della Presidentessa prima di lei – e di mia madre, tra l'altro – mi risuonano in testa.  
Ho appena varcato la soglia quando Raven mi prende da parte. "Finalmente! Odio questa vostra cosa di fare tardi, sul serio."  
Le sorrido. "Anche io, credimi."  
Non faccio in tempo a dirlo che mi sta squadrando da capo a piedi, prendendomi i capelli - che ho acconciato in modo da cadere di lato in una treccia – tra le dita. "Sei incredibile."  
Il fatto che lo dica con il tono da 'Non posso credere che tu l'abbia fatto davvero' e non con quello da 'sei bellissima' mi fa accigliare. "Cosa? Perché?"  
"Perché lo sai come ti chiama tutto il campus, e tu vai a vestirti come una Principessa Disney? Sul serio?"  
Abbasso lo sguardo sul mio vestito celeste, che mi arriva appena sotto il ginocchio. "Devo ammettere che l'essermi fatta una treccia alla Elsa potrebbe aver contribuito alla scelta del colore del vestito." Mi lancia uno sguardo scettico. "È perché ci sta bene! Bionda col blu, sono intonata!" Continua a guardarmi in modo scettico. "Oh, piantala."  
Lei ovviamente è da mozzare il fiato, in un vestito scollato rosso fiamma e aderente. Anche se la preferisco in tenuta da laboratorio e coda alta. Adesso i capelli le ricadono mossi sulle spalle. Come faccia a essere single… beh, in realtà lo so come fa a essere single. Ha scoperto che uscivo insieme all'amore della sua vita e l'ha mollato. Non è ancora riuscita a prendere nessuno seriamente da allora. Fa troppo male, immagino. Non che a me faccia meglio, ma almeno ci ho rimediato un'amica.  
Sorrido al pensiero di come una serata al pronto soccorso ci abbia unite così tanto.  
"Che hai da fare quella faccia lì? È inquietante vederti sorridere, Clarke."  
"Ehi, io sorrido!"  
"Certo, certo. Prendiamo da bere?"  
"Assolutamente sì. E aiutami a cercare Jas e Monty. Devo tenerli lontani dalle matricole."  
"Ai suoi ordini, Principessa."  
Almeno quando lo dice lei, riesco a ridacchiare. "Piantala. Andiamo."

Li troviamo a parlottare vicino al dj, mentre indicano l'una o l'altra ragazza presente nella sala. I Sigma Tau hanno una casa grande quanto la nostra, ma meno vittoriana. Niente scalinata gigante all'entrata, per lo meno.  
Faccio cozzare il mio regolamentare bicchierone rosso contro il loro. "Cin cin!"  
"Oh, no," Monty rotea gli occhi e Jasper li chiude in modo teatrale. "È arrivata la guastafeste."  
Gli mollo una sberla sulla spalla. "Non sono una guastafeste."  
"Allora mi permetterai di provarci con quella matricola?"  
Seguo il suo indice verso Octavia, intenta a fissare i quadri del salone come fossero la Madonna. "Assolutamente no, Jasper! È una matricola."  
I due brontolano all'unisono. "Ma sono carne fresca! Perché hai questa irritante tendenza a difendere il loro presunto onore?"  
"Perché sono le mie matricole."  
"Fosse solo questo. Vorrei ricordarti che mi proibisci di provarci con le matricole di tutte le altre case, quando facciamo una festa insieme."  
Raven gli mette una mano sulla spalla. "Perché la Principessa tiene alle sue ancelle, Monty. Arrenditi, amico."  
Alzo le spalle. "Sono la mia gente. Ci tengo. Nessuno si farà del male sotto il mio regno."  
Jasper mugola di nuovo, frustrato. "Ah, a proposito. Sapete che Finn è venuto stasera, vero?"  
Ecco, questo è l'argomento che riesce a far sussultare sia me che Raven contemporaneamente. "Davvero?", intervengo. "Strano. È un po' che latita."  
"Sono passati mesi. Magari pensa che tu lo abbia perdonato."  
"Certo. Continuate a sperarci."  
Raven mi rivolge un sorriso di scuse dietro il suo bicchiere. So che si sente in colpa, ma non deve. Lei e Finn sono cresciuti insieme, sono arrivati qui dalle stesse scuole superiori. Ovvio che abbiano messo la faccenda alle spalle e siano tornati migliori amici.  
"Oh, non fare quella faccia, R. Lo so che ci parli e sai che non è un problema per me. Vallo pure a salutare. Basta che me lo teniate lontano."  
"Ai tuoi ordini, Principessa!", esclamano i tre stronzi in coro. Raven se la cava con una pacca sul gomito per incitarla ad andare a cercare Finn, gli altri due si meritano lo schiaffo sulla spalla che riesco a rifilare a entrambi. Non è divertente.

La serata prosegue come devono proseguire tutte le feste. Gente che balla, persone che si avvicinano e attaccano bottone, Raven che viene a salvarmi quando le lancio uno sguardo disperato.  
La maggior parte della gente, però, mi lascia in pace. Soprattutto quelli del mio anno. Devo avere un'aura spaventosa o qualcosa del genere. Tutto questo timore reverenziale mi fa sentire un po' sola, a dire il vero.  
È quindi con piacere che saluto l'arrivo di Wells, con tanto di abbraccio infinito spacca-costole. "Clarke! Pensavo di non trovarti in tutta questa calca!", mi urla per farsi sentire sopra la musica.  
"Ehi, fai il ritardatario come le Theta Beta?"  
"No," ridacchia. "Sono stato trattenuto da mio padre."  
"Mmh, il signor Jaha. Come sta il nostro solo e unico Preside?"  
"Bene, bene. Mi ha chiesto di invitarti a cena quando hai finito gli esami."  
"Ci sarò. Devo portare anche la mamma?"  
"Come sempre."  
"Come sempre."  
Sorrido ed esalo un sospiro di sollievo. Riuscirò a gestire la serata molto meglio con Wells al mio fianco. È il mio equivalente di Finn per Raven. Cresciuti insieme, venuti a studiare qua insieme. Stessa facoltà, stessi corsi. L'unica differenza è che per me è più un fratello che l'amore della mia vita.  
Anzi, il solo pensiero di qualcosa di romantico con lui mi fa arricciare il naso.  
In ogni caso, sono grata che sia qui. Tenere le matricole al sicuro è importante anche per lui. Ci tiene a far fare bella figura ai suoi Sigma Tau, e a suo padre di conseguenza – illustrissimo ex-alunno.  
Mi fa cenno di seguirlo in disparte, dove la musica non è troppo alta e possiamo parlare senza urlarci nelle orecchie. "Allora, come va con lo studio?"  
"Vorrei dirti che non posso lamentarmi, ma le mie sorelle in questi giorni mi hanno fatto perdere la testa con questa festa. Forse pensano sia una specie di appuntamento al buio, non so. So solo che si sono tutte prestate attrezzi per la depilazione."  
"Ugh, Clarke. Troppe informazioni."  
Lo sgomito. Come fa un futuro medico a essere schifato dalle questioni femminili, è un mistero. "Piantala. Tu, invece? Sei riuscito a studiare?"  
"Non proprio. Ho avuto lo stesso problema, i ragazzi erano su di giri all'idea di incontrare le vostre nuove matricole."  
Roteo gli occhi al cielo. "Forse dovremmo sedare tutti quanti, per stare tranquilli. Il prossimo passo è distribuire preservativi, te lo dico. Se una delle mie ragazze rimanesse incinta…"  
"Tranquilla, abbiamo fatto 'il discorso' a tutti."  
"Sarà meglio."  
Vedo Wells aprire la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi il suo sguardo saetta alla mia sinistra e la richiude. Sto per chiedergli cosa c'è che non va quando mi prende forte per il gomito. "Sta arrivando tu-sai-chi. Vuoi parlarci o lo mando via?"  
Gli sorrido, contenta della sua preoccupazione, ma non ce n'è bisogno. "Sono abbastanza grande da saper affrontare Finn Collins, Wells, ma grazie dell'avvertimento."  
Annuisce, anche se sembra poco convinto. Finn compare nel mio campo visivo in quel momento.  
Si è tagliato i capelli, è la prima cosa che noto. Fa un effetto strano, ma in effetti sta meglio. Meno chioma leonesca, soprattutto per uno che dovrebbe fare l'avvocato criminale, un giorno.  
"Ehi, Clarke…"  
"Ehi."  
Non batto ciglio, e prendo un sorso dal mio bicchiere. Wells borbotta una scusa per lasciarci un po' di privacy e si allontana.  
"Allora… come va?"  
"Bene, Finn. Alla grande. Tu?"  
Forse ho messo un filo di sarcasmo nella voce, ma non era mia intenzione. Voglio apparire calma e controllata. Non voglio dargli la soddisfazione di vedere che ho ancora il cuore spezzato e che per colpa sua sono finita all'ospedale per un'intossicazione da alcool. Cosa che non succederà mai più, tra l'altro.  
Finn si piega sotto il mio sguardo, colpevole. Il tono di voce ha fatto centro, anche se non volevo che succedesse. "Bene, credo. Senti…"  
"Sta' zitto," lo interrompo. La chiacchierata con lui sarebbe molto interessante – ah, ah, come no – ma vedo che Monroe sta barcollando decisamente troppo per i miei gusti. E se Finn vuole farmi di nuovo il discorso 'Sono pentito, dammi un'altra chance', beh… dovrà aspettare. Anche perché la mia risposta è la stessa da sette mesi, ovvero: fottiti.  
Mi aggrappo a Monroe un momento prima che crolli a terra. "Ehi, ehi, che succede? Bevuto troppo?"  
Mi risponde solo con dei mormorii sconclusionati. Mi ricorda me prima di finire al pronto soccorso, e non è un bel pensiero.  
Finn la prende sotto l'altro braccio in un istante. "Cavolo, ma da quanto siete qui, un'ora? Quanto è riuscita a bere?"  
"Non lo so! Mi sembrava di averla vista prendere da bere una volta sola!"  
Wells arriva subito dopo, probabilmente ci stava osservando da lontano. "Chiama la sicurezza del campus," gli dico, "la portiamo a casa." Entra subito in azione e tira fuori il cellulare, allontanandosi con un dito nell'orecchio per sentire meglio.  
"Clarke, mettiamola a sedere."  
Mi sembra una buona idea. "Ok, ma andiamo fuori. Facciamole prendere aria."  
La testa di Monroe continua a ballonzolarmi sulla spalla e la cosa non mi piace per niente.  
Ci sono dei ragazzi nel cortile a fumare, e ci guardano incuriositi mentre la pilotiamo verso il marciapiede. Se non fossi così preoccupata, penserei che probabilmente Monroe mi ringrazierà per non averle macchiato il vestito con l'erba.  
La teniamo dritta per non farla sdraiare e collassare a terra per almeno cinque minuti, prima che la macchinetta – che sembra una di quelle per il golf – della sicurezza freni davanti a noi.  
Escono due ragazzi, un mulatto e uno con un bomber, e si affrettano a scendere e raggiungerci.  
Bomber si china di fronte a Monroe, piegandosi sulle ginocchia. "Serata movimentata?"  
"Non molto, a dire il vero. Ma non posso portarla a piedi in queste condizioni, e voglio tornare dentro per dare un occhio alle altre ragazze, quindi portatela a casa voi."  
Mulatto annuisce, deve essere un tipo silenzioso, mentre Bomber sembra irritato. "Ci avete chiamati per questo, no?"  
La domanda mi prende in contropiede. "Sì, esatto."  
Non capisco se stia insinuando qualcosa, comunque non posso chiederglielo perché Wells esce con un'altra matricola sottobraccio. È Roma. Roma è praticamente astemia, che diavolo sta succedendo?  
Wells la scarica davanti a me. "Ok, prendete anche lei," la indico a Mulatto, che nel frattempo è riuscito a caricare Monroe sul golfcar con l'aiuto di Finn. "Io vado dentro a vedere se qualcun altro si sente male."  
Sto per partire verso la porta quando la voce aspra di Bomber mi arriva alle spalle. "Ah, ho capito. Tu devi essere la Principessa."  
Nel suo tono non c'è presa in giro come con Monty e Jas, sembra quasi un insulto. Ma non ho tempo da perdere, quindi lo squadro brevemente - mentre lui riesce ad accigliarsi ed inarcare un sopracciglio contemporaneamente, non so come – e me ne vado.

Dentro trovo Octavia in preda ai conati di vomito, china sul vaso all'angolo della sala, e con un tipo rasato dall'espressione strana che le da' delle gentili pacche sulla schiena.  
"Octavia?", mi inginocchio di fronte a lei. Si volta verso di me con uno sguardo disperato e ferito, nessuna traccia del suo solito orgoglio. Soltanto questo mi fa capire quanto stia effettivamente male.  
"Va tutto bene, ora ti porto a casa, ok?"  
Annuisce, strizzando gli occhi in preda a un altro conato. Non esce nulla, il che mi fa pensare che abbia già espulso i succhi gastrici altrove.  
Il tipo mi fissa in silenzio. Lo squadro. Noto che non è del tutto rasato, ha una leggera cresta di capelli al centro. Cerco di non essere troppo affrettata nel giudizio ma non è facile, date le circostanze. "Le hai fatto bere qualcosa?"  
Scuote piano la testa. Dev'essere la giornata nazionale dei tizi silenziosi – o fastidiosi come Bomber.  
Sto per chiedergli di aiutarmi a portarla fuori quando Raven compare al mio braccio. "Ehi, che succede? Hai già perso il controllo delle matricole? Ne ho viste almeno due o tre completamente ubriache."  
"Pare di sì. Puoi aspettarmi qui un secondo? Devo avvertire Maya."  
"Certo."  
"Non la perdere di vista," indico Crestino con un cenno e Raven annuisce, decisa.  
Ci metto un po' a trovare Maya, non è nel salone, e quando finalmente mi imbatto in lei aprendo la porta del bagno, è difficile non scoppiare a ridere. Anzi, se non lo faccio, è solo perché la situazione è urgente.  
"Maya," le dico, mentre si districa dall'abbraccio di Jasper, che sì, stava baciando fino ad un secondo fa. "Abbiamo un problema con le matricole. Ti aspetto fuori sul marciapiede."  
Richiudo senza una parola di più.

Quando riemergo in cortile - con Octavia al collo e Raven che la sorregge dall'altro lato - Mulatto, Finn e Wells hanno caricato anche Roma sul golfcart. Bomber li osserva con le mani sui fianchi, e quando ci vede arrivare, sembra venire colpito da un fulmine. Comincia a correrci incontro come un pazzo, tanto che vorrei quasi indietreggiare. Non faccio in tempo a domandarmi il motivo che si butta su Octavia, prendendole il viso tra le mani.  
"Octavia? O? Mi senti?"  
"Bellamy…?", la sento mormorare.  
In un lampo se la carica in braccio, correndo verso il cart. Vorrei protestare che è una delle _mie_ ragazze, e che posso farcela da sola, ma preferisco rimanere zitta. Alla fine è un metodo più veloce ed efficace, il suo. Li raggiungiamo sul marciapiede, mentre Maya alle nostre spalle sta portando fuori un'ennesima matricola ubriaca. Raven si guarda intorno, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Miller, fai posto!", sento Bellamy urlare al Mulatto.  
"Cos… è Octavia?!", esclama, concitato, e al gesto secco di Bellamy cominciano a caricarla con le altre due.  
Raven mi guarda, ha quello sguardo da 'Sto macinando qualche informazione importante' che le ho visto fare tante volte quando cerca di risolvere un problema di Fisica, o sistemare qualcosa che è andato storto in laboratorio. "Che c'è?"  
"Mi sembra una scena familiare, tutto qui."  
"Già, non dirlo a me."  
Non mi sorprende che anche Raven stia ripensando alla sera in cui mi ha trovata ubriaca fradicia e mi ha dovuta portare di peso al pronto soccorso. E nonostante avessi bevuto per colpa del suo ragazzo, e lei avesse tutto il diritto di avercela con me, era stata tutta la notte nella mia stanza. Quando mi ero ripresa la mattina dopo, mi aveva fissata con un cipiglio serissimo e aveva esclamato: "Per un uomo, ragazza? Sul serio?"  
I ragazzi della sicurezza nel frattempo hanno sistemato le matricole, e Bellamy corre verso il posto di guida. "Ehi!", lo fermo. C'è ancora un posto vuoto nel cart per un'altra persona, e pensandoci bene è meglio che vada io con loro. Meglio aiutarli a mettere tutte quante a letto.  
"Non ho tempo per te, Principessa!"  
Salto sulla macchina senza esitare, reggendo il suo sguardo. Non ho intenzione di dargli spiegazioni, se vuole chiedermi qualcosa.  
Octavia abbandona la testa sulla mia spalla, e decido di circondarla con un braccio per sorreggerla.  
Intanto Jasper è uscito con un'altra ragazza semicosciente al seguito.  
"Raven," chiamo mentre Bellamy accende il motore. "Mi sa che ho capito cosa sta succedendo. Resta qui e aiuta Maya a sistemare le ragazze. Non fatele addormentare. Prendete dell'acqua. E passa parola agli altri."  
Raven annuisce e mi guarda andare via mentre Bellamy sgomma – per quel che può – giù per il viale del campus.  
Guardo le ragazze crollate accanto a me. Octavia sembra l'unica ad avere la capacità di rimanere sveglia da sola, Dio la benedica.  
Sospiro. Che casino.

È solo quando il cart frena davanti alla mia casa che mi viene in mente: com'è possibile che questo tipo sappia dove portarci? Data la scena di prima è facile capire che si conoscano, ma Octavia non ha fatto altro che ripetere per giorni quanto volesse trovarsi un fidanzato alla festa coi Sigma Tau, quindi non può essere il suo ragazzo.  
"Come sapevi di venire qui?", gli chiedo, mentre si avvicina.  
Indica Octavia con un cenno mentre me la sfila dalle braccia. "È mia sorella. So dove abita."  
"Oh?"  
Vorrei poter dire qualcosa di più pregno di significato – tipo che nessuno ha fratelli al campus, a meno che non siano altri studenti - ma ci siamo avviati verso la porta e mi sono accorta che siamo da soli. "Dov'è Miller?"  
Bellamy si ferma sotto il portico, di fronte al portone, e mi squadra. "È rimasto là a tenere d'occhio le ragazze. Non siamo dei principianti, Principessa. E ora apri."  
Il suo continuo tono sprezzante sta cominciando a farmi venire voglia di rispondergli con un pugno – e ci penserei seriamente se non avesse le mani impegnate da una delle mie matricole. Quindi, opto per aprirgli il portone in silenzio. Si infila dentro, non senza prima voltarsi verso di me con un ennesimo cipiglio. "Resta con le altre. Non si sa mai."  
"Lo so, non sono una principiante," ribatto, piccata.  
Mi lancio uno sguardo scettico e scocciato insieme, ma se ne va in silenzio. Ci mancava davvero la guardia di sicurezza più irritante del mondo, stasera.  
Ci mette un sacco di tempo a tornare fuori, e io non posso fare altro che rimanere di guardia al cart mentre Bellamy fa avanti e indietro, portando le ragazze in braccio nelle loro stanze.  
Si ferma solo brevemente a chiedermi in quali stanze deve portarle, accigliato – ecco perché ci ha messo tanto, deve avere girovagato per i corridoi alla ricerca della stanza giusta, e la cosa mi provoca un'inaspettata ilarità che da brava Theta Beta contengo - e quella è l'unica conversazione che abbiamo finché non rimette in moto per tornare indietro. Mi siedo nel posto accanto al guidatore per pura e semplice educazione, visto che sembra incapace di essere una persona civile con gli sconosciuti. Che poi questa cosa della Principessa ha onestamente stancato.  
"Cosa sta succedendo?"  
"Mh?"  
"Ti ho sentita dire che hai capito cosa sta succedendo."  
"Mmh, non ne sono certa. Ma Roma – l'ultima che hai portato dentro - è già tanto se riesce a buttare giù un bicchiere, e lo fa soltanto per etichetta." Bellamy grugnisce, come se fosse la cosa più stupida del mondo costringersi a bere solo perché è così che ci si comporta alle feste. In realtà sono d'accordo con lui, ma non mi ha beccata nella serata giusta – oltre ad aver fatto l'acido tutto il tempo, quindi chi può biasimarmi se non sono in vena. "Cosa c'è, vuoi farmi una predica sui comportamenti delle Confraternite per caso? Perché se sì, risparmiamela."  
"Come ti pare. Quindi? Non può aver semplicemente fatto uno strappo alla regola?"  
"In così poco tempo? Non credo. Ho paura…", sospiro, chiudo gli occhi per un secondo e prendo il coraggio di dire quello che mi attanaglia da quando è cominciata questa storia. "Ho paura che siano state drogate."  
"Cosa?", le nocche gli diventano bianche da quanto stringe il volante. Non lo biasimo, non è bello pensare che qualcuno abbia drogato la propria sorella. "Come fai a dirlo?"  
"I sintomi ci sono tutti."  
"Ah, quindi sei un dottore adesso?"  
"Siamo in un college, cosa pensi che stiamo facendo qui, merenda? Sì, sto studiando per diventare medico. E se hai notato, tutte le ragazze colpite erano matricole. In un'ora, comprese quelle astemie, possono essersi ridotte tutte allo stesso identico stato? Non hai notato che non ce n'era una semplicemente brilla, o chiassosa?"  
Bellamy rimane muto per qualche secondo. "No. In effetti, erano tutte messe piuttosto male."  
"Esatto. Se non è un'intossicazione da alcol, c'è solo un'altra cosa che…"  
Oh, cazzo. Dalla foga di quello che ho appena realizzato mi aggrappo con forza al cruscotto del cart.  
"Cosa? Che succede?"  
"Mh? No, niente. È solo… stavo pensando…"  
"Cosa stavi pensando? Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto!"  
"Stavo pensando che potrebbe essere già successo."  
'A me', è quello che non gli dico.

**Note dell'autrice:**

*UARK sta per University of Arkansas. Il posto esiste, ci sono più campus ma ho deciso di ignorare la cosa e far finta che ce ne sia uno solo. Anche i nomi delle confraternite sono diversi, quelli che ho affibbiato io mi piacevano di più, ha!

La UAPD, University of Arkansas Police Department è il nome ufficiale della campus security. Hanno un bel sito, pieno di cose interessanti, tra cui la sezione "cold cases" in cui parlano delle indagini su dei casi di stupro °_° Non me l'aspettavo. Shit just got real.

Grazie a everlily per il MERAVIGLIOSO banner, e in generale al mio best buddy e a Gige perché - tra le altre cose - si sorbiscono le mie paranoie e le draft notturne.  
Grazie anche ad Anastasia, che segue ogni mia pazzia con l'entusiasmo di un bambino alla mattina di Natale.

La canzone che ho messo è quella che passa alla festa quando Clarke e Raven incontrano Jasper e Monty, e non è necessario ascoltarla se non si vuole. È semplicemente molto bella, e mi ha colpito la frase "When the sky comes falling down on, you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do", che è un po' di foreshadowing gratuito XD Per non parlare del fatto che sia molto da Clarke. Comunque, ho voluto fare la simpatica e mettere il link sulla parola "dj". Sono una genia del male, eh?


	2. We're going to have so much fun

**Bellamy**

Ci mancavano solo le droghe.  
Non bastavano tutti i casini in cui si è andata a ficcare alle superiori, è anche dovuta andare alla sua prima vera festa universitaria e farsi drogare da degli psicopatici pervertiti.  
Perfetto, davvero.  
Il freddo primaverile mi fa stringere le braccia intorno al bomber, sperando che mi riscaldi un po'. Non che mi freghi, anche se fosse il primo gennaio e ci fossero meno venti gradi, non mi muoverei da questo cazzo di portico. Non esiste che lasci una casa piena di ragazze prive di sensi senza sorveglianza. Se una di queste è Octavia, poi, anche meno.  
Anche se, in effetti, O. era quella più cosciente. La Principessa ha detto di averla vista vomitare, e che probabilmente è per quello. La Principessa… la serata faceva già abbastanza schifo senza che mi si mettesse tra i piedi, a seguirmi come un cagnolino e impartire ordini a tutti, come se fosse il suo lavoro quello di proteggere le persone e non il mio.  
Sento la porta aprirsi e la vedo apparire sulla soglia, come se l'avessi evocata con la forza del pensiero. Fantastico. Se questa cosa funziona, vorrei anzi qualcosa di piacevole, o utile. Tipo una birra, grazie.  
Intanto si è avvicinata alla panchina e mi porge una delle due tazze che ha tra le mani. "Ti ho portato un po' di caffè."  
Accetto senza dire una parola. Si è cambiata nel frattempo, adesso ha un pigiama giallo nascosto sotto una vestaglia di spugna rosa. Si veste anche come una ragazzina viziata, oltre a comportarcisi.  
Mi si siede accanto, senza chiedere nulla, come al suo solito. Tutto le è dovuto, d'altronde, come a tutti i privilegiati. Il fatto che questa sia la sua casa non fa la minima differenza, avrebbe potuto chiedere.  
"Octavia sta dormendo," afferma, non appena le sue chiappe reali si poggiano sui cuscini.  
"Lo immaginavo." Il caffè è buono, comunque.  
"Quindi, non c'è bisogno che rimani qui."  
"Lo decido io se ce n'è bisogno o meno. E non me ne vado."  
Sorride brevemente prima di dare un sorso. "Lo immaginavo. Ecco perché ti ho portato il caffè."  
"Perché me l'hai chiesto, allora?"  
"Valeva la pena provarci."  
"E perché?"  
"Oh, non fare quella faccia. Le ragazze sono al sicuro dentro casa, non c'è nessun pericolo. Mi facevi pena, qua fuori al freddo senza motivo nel mezzo della notte."  
I miei vestiti frusciano mentre ruoto il busto verso di lei. "Sai, Principessa, non decidi tu se gli altri hanno un motivo o meno per fare le cose."  
Mi rivolge uno sguardo confuso e prima che riesca a dire qualcosa, un tipo dai capelli lunghi comincia a salire i gradini del portico.  
"Ehi, trovati il tuo soprannome."  
"Finn! Cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Sono venuto a controllarti, Principessa," e mi lancia uno sguardo ammonitore. Come se me ne fregasse qualcosa.  
Lei si alza in piedi, sospettosa. "Perché, c'è qualcosa che non va?"  
"Non avete saputo?"  
È giunto anche il mio momento di alzarmi. "No, cos'è successo?"  
"Clarke... una ragazza di nome Charlotte, una matricola, è stata violentata nel suo dormitorio, stanotte."  
"Oddio," la vedo lanciarsi praticamente in avanti. "Dove? Quando?"  
"Nell'Ala Est. Io…"  
"Ehi, ehi, ehi, voi due," li interrompo. "Questo è il mio lavoro. Tornatevene a dormire. Devo chiamare il capo."  
Clarke mi fissa. "Kane? Non puoi sul serio voler chiamare Kane."  
Il pensiero di non essere il solo a non sopportarlo mi da' conforto, anche se minimo. "È il mio capo. Come ho detto, devo. E Clarke…"  
"Cosa," risponde, secca, come se sapesse che quello che sto per dirle non le piacerà.  
"Vuoi proteggere le tue sorelle? Stai qui e controlla che non entri nessuno."  
"Ma Charlotte…"  
"Ci penso io a Charlotte. E tu, tizio…"  
"Finn."  
"Finn, come ti pare. Se cerca di andarsene, chiudila dentro. Lei o chiunque cerchi di uscire stanotte. Intesi?"  
"Intesi."  
La sento protestare alle mie spalle, ma non mi fermo ad ascoltare quello che dice. Il dovere chiama.

Sono almeno venti minuti che Murphy mi rompe le palle, facendo roteare avanti e indietro il coltellino con la mano destra. "La vuoi piantare?"  
Kane sta per arrivare, e non è mai contento di essere svegliato nel mezzo della notte. Non piace a nessun essere umano, e mi piacerebbe poterglielo dire, visto che perlomeno lui può dormire sogni beati mentre lascia noi a fare il suo lavoro. D'altronde, come amicone del Preside, è un altro privilegiato. Talmente tanto privilegiato che mi tocca restare a congelarmi il culo fuori dall'Ala Est mentre aspettiamo che arrivi a decidere il da farsi.  
Intanto Murphy si è rimesso il coltello in tasca, offeso. Per essere un criminale, è una signorina permalosa.  
Il cart frena davanti a noi, e il Grande Capo scende tallonato da Atom. Deve aver lasciato Miller appostato all'ospedale con Charlotte.  
"Ragazzi," ci saluta con un cenno del capo. "È una cosa seria. Voglio pattugliamenti notturni su tutte le strade d'ora in poi. Dormitori e Confraternite, entrambi."  
"Sissignore," rispondiamo in coretto da bravi soldatini - che noia.  
"Avete controllato la stanza?"  
"Sissignore. Non ci sono indizi su chi possa essere stato. Ho pensato che potrei rimanere qui a sorvegliare la situazione stanotte, non si sa mai."  
"Bravo, Murphy."  
Più che altro ruffiano, come al suo solito. Fisso lo sguardo su Kane per evitare di roteare gli occhi al cielo.  
"Signore…," si fa avanti Atom. "Penso che dovremmo chiamare la polizia, a questo punto."  
"Il vostro compito non è pensare. È eseguire gli ordini."  
"Ma…"  
"Non ho intenzione di coinvolgere la polizia in una questione di seconda mano come questa."  
Seconda mano? Vallo a dire alla ragazzina violentata. Mi mordo la lingua prima di dirlo davvero. Per quanto mi secchi ammetterlo, nemmeno io sono dell'idea di coinvolgere gli sbirri.  
"Possiamo gestirla tranquillamente da soli. E poi, non siete qui per quel programma dei servizi sociali, voi tre? Pensavo che la odiaste, la polizia."  
"Sissignore," mi sforzo di rispondere con gli altri. Come se ne sapesse qualcosa, lui, del come sono finito qui, o se questo mi faccia odiare la polizia o meno. Non che importi, visto che la cosa fondamentale qui sarebbe proteggere le ragazze, non il nostro orgoglio di guardie del campus.  
Il cellulare gli squilla in quel momento. Ci ammonisce con lo sguardo mentre si allontana per prendere la telefonata. Murphy guarda Atom di sottecchi, schifato. Come se l'avesse tradito, pensando di chiamare gli sbirri.  
"Ragazzi…," Kane torna indietro con il telefono alla mano. "Era Miller. Charlotte si è tolta la vita."  
Porca puttana. Cazzo, Charlotte! Non l'ho mai conosciuta, eppure mi prende una fitta di rabbia e risentimento. Avrà avuto dei fratelli? Qualcuno che in questo momento vorrebbe tagliare la gola al responsabile?  
"Si è buttata dalla finestra. Miller non si è accorto di niente," persino Kane sembra aver perso la sua aura di onnipotenza.  
"Adesso mi sembra veramente il caso di chiamare la polizia," Atom non demorde, come un cane con l'osso. Più che altro un cucciolo, visto come si ritrae quando Kane si rivolta verso di lui, frustrato. "E farci sospendere tutti per negligenza? Miller era fuori dalla stanza, cosa pensi…," si strofina una guancia con la mano destra. "No. Nessuno deve saperlo. E nemmeno della droga. La gestiremo internamente."  
Apro la bocca per parlare, ma Atom deve avere averlo fatto incazzare abbastanza per tutti, perché mi interrompe. "Blake, non ti sei fatto beccare per stare vicino a tua sorella?" Ok, a quanto pare ne sa qualcosa di come sono finito qui. Il Preside e la sua lingua lunga, sicuro. "Cosa pensi succederà al tuo prezioso programma di recupero se salta fuori questa storia? Jaha avrà le mani legate, e voialtri tornerete a raccogliere lo schifo agli angoli delle strade. È questo quello che vuoi?"  
"Nossignore."  
Non ho intenzione di separarmi da O. Soprattutto non adesso che ho la conferma di aver fatto bene a seguirla. Kane ha ragione. Non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno. Un paio di maniaci possiamo gestirli senza problemi. In più, se la notizia diventasse pubblica, creerebbe solo il panico. Kane ha ragione, dannazione.  
Ed è meglio che vada a dirlo a Clarke e alla sua banda prima che decidano di andare ad affiggere dei manifesti sulla questione.

Saranno le cinque del mattino quando parcheggio di nuovo di fronte alla sede delle Theta Beta. Prendo un sospiro, prima di avviarmi verso il portico. Ho la netta sensazione che non sarà facile convincere… Barbie? a stare zitta. In realtà non le si addice molto come nome, devo ammettere che le palle non le mancano. Ha più l'aura da leader che quella da bambolina bionda. Buffy, magari?  
Lascio perdere i soprannomi idioti quando li vedo addormentati sulla panchina di legno. Finn con la testa all'indietro e la bocca aperta, mentre Clarke sembra essersi rannicchiata nell'angolo il più distante possibile da lui. C'è pure Preside Junior – Wells, forse? - a terra, accanto a Clarke, con la testa appoggiata al muro.  
Belle guardie. Affidabili, non c'è che dire.  
Un'asse scricchiola sotto i miei piedi, e gli occhi di Clarke si aprono immediatamente. Non sembra nemmeno che stesse dormendo.  
"Rilassati, sono solo io."  
Guarda brevemente i suoi amici, e mi ammonisce con lo sguardo. Ok, va bene, vuole fare piano per non svegliarli. Capito. "Ci sono novità?", sussurra.  
Da una parte mi fa piacere che vada dritta al sodo, dall'altra vorrei evitare questa inevitabile discussione il più possibile. Sono venuto solo per stare vicino a mia sorella, non me ne può fregare di meno della crociata di questi dilettanti.  
"Sì, ci sono novità," sussurro di rimando. "Charlotte… merda, non c'è modo semplice di dirlo. Charlotte è morta."  
Se non fosse buio giurerei che abbia appena perso un po' di colorito, nonostante abbia già la pelle chiara di suo. "Cosa?"  
"Si è tolta la vita."  
"Merda."  
"Già, merda."  
Le rotelline del suo cervello lavorano velocemente, le guizzano gli occhi per qualche secondo prima che li sposti nuovamente su di me. "Cosa facciamo?"  
"Facciamo? _Noi_ non facciamo proprio niente. _Io _e i miei colleghi aumenteremo la sorveglianza."  
"Non è abbastanza," la voce di Wells arriva calma e profonda, come se ci avesse ascoltato in silenzio fino a quel momento. "Dobbiamo chiamare la polizia."  
"Col cazzo che dobbiamo."  
"Wells ha ragione. E…"  
"E cosa? So già cosa stai per dire, e la risposta è no. Nessuno deve sapere dello stupro e della droga."  
"Lo sanno già tutti dello stupro, idiota," stavolta è Finn a parlare, che ha ancora gli occhi chiusi. Origliare dev'essere nel loro DNA, o qualcosa del genere.  
"Della droga, allora. Clarke è l'unica ad aver fatto due più due, quindi saremo solo noi a saperlo. Intesi?"  
I due idioti si voltano verso Clarke, in attesa del verdetto della regina, e questa cosa è davvero snervante. Soprattutto per come mi sta fissando, valutandomi. Probabilmente lo fa con tutti, ma al momento sono io sotto la regale lente d'ingrandimento.  
"La gente ha diritto di sapere."  
"Oh, certo. Cosa vuoi che se ne facciano della conoscenza? Credi che ci aiuterà a tenerli meglio al sicuro?"  
"No. Hai ragione," afferma, con mia sorpresa. E con sorpresa di tutti, perché entrambi gli idioti la stanno fissando come se fosse pazza.  
"Non puoi essere seria."  
"Lo sono. Finn, finiti gli esami parte la stagione delle feste. È inevitabile. C'è un altro modo per tenere tutte al sicuro."  
"E sarebbe?", Wells trasuda scetticismo. Per una volta, mi trovo in sintonia con lui.  
"Collaborare."  
Riderei, se non fosse che sono stanco morto e non c'è davvero, davvero niente da ridere in tutta questa storia. Non posso evitarlo, però, i muscoli della faccia mi si piegano in un sorriso sarcastico.  
"Collaborare," ripeto. "E pensi seriamente che si possa fare una cosa del genere."  
"Sì, se vuoi tenere Octavia al sicuro."  
Devo ammettere che non ha tutti i torti. Abitano insieme. Un paio di occhi in più su di lei mi farebbero sentire meglio. "Cos'hai in mente?"  
"Oh, per l'amor del cielo, Clarke!", è Wells a sbottare. "Non puoi essere seria! Dobbiamo chiamare la polizia!"  
"No," ribadisco, secco. "Kane ha deciso di gestire la cosa all'interno dell'Arca."  
"Finiscila, Blake. Sono il figlio del Preside, so benissimo perché non vuoi chiamare la polizia, non cercare di dare la colpa a Kane."  
Avrei dovuto immaginarlo, onestamente. Sposto il peso da un piede all'altro, le mani sui fianchi cominciano a prudere dalla voglia di prenderlo a pugni.  
"Perché non vuoi chiamare la polizia?", Clarke mi soppesa. Almeno ha avuto la cortesia di chiederlo direttamente a me.  
"Perché mio padre ha istituito un programma di riabilitazione tramite i servizi sociali. Prendiamo i delinquenti sotto i 25 anni che hanno compiuto reati minori. Così fanno qualcosa di più utile di raccogliere spazzatura, almeno secondo lui."  
"E gratis," aggiunge Finn, grattandosi la testa.  
Non ha torto, purtroppo. Sono servizi sociali, quindi niente paga. Comunque non è questo il punto. E lo dico, con tanto di tono autoritario, perché sia chiaro che non intendo approfondire l'argomento.  
"Il punto è che se il programma viene chiuso, non potrai restare. E non hai preso a pugni mio padre solo per stare vicino alla tua sorellina?"  
Ci vuole tutta la mia forza di volontà per non tirare fuori il taser e friggere il culo di questo stronzo.  
"Ha preso a pugni il Preside?" Finn sembra impressionato. "Bella mossa, a volte vorrei prenderlo a pugni anch'io. Senza offesa, Wells."  
"Nessuna offesa, fa quell'effetto anche a me. L'unica che lo sopporta è Clarke. È la sua preferita."  
"Solo perché spera segretamente che ci sposiamo," Clarke afferma, piano, e deduco che non sia particolarmente lusingata all'idea. Se ne accorge anche Junior, da come stringe gli occhi.  
E questo gossip è interessante quanto quel documentario sulle farfalle che Octavia mi ha costretto a guardare con lei qualche mese fa. Meglio far tornare la conversazione al punto di partenza.  
"Le cose non cambiano. Kane ha detto niente polizia. Quindi, cos'avevi in mente per questa collaborazione?"  
Clarke sbuffa. "Non avevo dubbi che Kane avrebbe detto una cosa del genere. Soprattutto visto che poi verrebbe fuori che ci molla qui da soli ad autogestirci mentre lui se ne sta con i professori e la gente importante."  
Trattengo una risata. "E tu non rientri nella gente importante?" La parola 'Principessa' mi rimane attaccata al palato. Non voglio dare a Finn nessuna soddisfazione, per qualche motivo. Dev'essere la sua faccia, o i suoi capelli. Mi infastidiscono.  
Clarke affila lo sguardo. "Non mi sembra proprio che sia qui a farmi la guardia, e a te?"  
Non ha tutti i torti. Evidentemente nemmeno i figli degli ex-alunni di rilievo nazionale sono nella sua lista delle priorità. Gli studenti in generale non sono neanche lontanamente presenti.  
"Siamo soli, quindi."  
"Siamo soli. Il piano è questo: hai bisogno di più occhi e orecchie possibile, ti aiuteremo anche noi nel pattugliamento notturno, e chiunque altro si offra volontario."  
Annuisco. Finn sta praticamente scalpitando dalla felicità, per qualche motivo, mentre Junior non sembra particolarmente entusiasta. "In 4 non riusciremo a proteggerne neanche 100," borbotta.  
"Ci sono anche Monty e Jasper," suggerisce Finn. "E Raven."  
Clarke piega leggermente le labbra e si acciglia, in un misto di rabbia e dolore, ma in un lampo l'espressione è sparita. Sto diventando quasi curioso di sapere cos'è successo tra questi due. "Io ho i ragazzi della Guardia. Ci penso io a convincerli del… chiamiamolo piano."  
"Bene, allora è deciso. Bellamy, puoi venire dentro a dare un'occhiata a Octavia, se vuoi."  
Aggrotto le sopracciglia. "Pensavo stesse dormendo."  
"Infatti ho detto dare un'occhiata, non parlarci."  
C'è qualcosa che mi sfugge, ma non so cosa. Non riesco a decifrare l'espressione decisa di Clarke. Comunque annuisco, e la seguo all'interno come un automa.  
Non sono mai stato dentro una delle case, prima d'ora. Il salone delle Theta Beta è grande quanto un appartamento, pieno di quadri, fiori, qualche statua.  
Clarke si ferma prima di mettere il piede su una scalinata in legno grossa quanto quella del cartone della Bella e la Bestia. E me lo ricordo abbastanza bene, Octavia mi ha costretto a guardarlo almeno cento volte, quando aveva 7 anni.  
"Non posso farti salire, a dire il vero," confessa.  
"Ok?"  
"Dovevo allontanarmi da loro, e le camere delle sorelle sono off-limits. Scusa."  
Non sembra per niente pentita. Dev'esserci un motivo, quindi, avermi portato dentro qui, o sarebbe semplicemente entrata da sola.  
La incoraggio a parlare con un cenno del capo.  
"Ho letto una volta che esistono dei sottobicchieri che diventano blu se la bibita contiene delle droghe. Basta versarne qualche goccia in un angolo. Ne sai qualcosa?" Scuoto la testa. "Non importa, farò delle ricerche su internet. Se esistono, pensavo di ordinarne uno scatolone e fare una prova con un campione di ragazze."  
Continuo a non capire la segretezza o perché lo stia dicendo a me. "Te lo sto dicendo perché sei l'unico di cui mi possa fidare al 100%, purtroppo," sospira, rassegnata.  
Aspetta, di me? Si può fidare solo di me? "Per Octavia," mi spiega. Ed è già la seconda volta che mi risponde senza che io abbia formulato la domanda. Evidentemente sono meno imperscrutabile di quello che penso.  
"Sono certa al 100%, visto che sei qui solo per lei, che non puoi essere stato tu a drogarla."  
La scruto per un po'. "Potrei essermi sbagliato e aver drogato anche lei involontariamente."  
"Potresti," mi concede. "Ma non mi sembra probabile. Per dovere di giustizia, abbasso la percentuale al 95%. Contento?"  
"E cosa mi dici di loro?", faccio un cenno verso il portone. "Non ti puoi fidare del figlio del Preside e del… chiunque sia quell'altro?"  
"Finn?", fa una risata strozzata. "Non c'è nessuno al mondo di cui mi fidi di meno." La curiosità torna a punzecchiarmi la gola, ma la tengo giù. "E Wells… non sono ancora sicura che non vada a spifferare tutto a Jaha, quindi meno ne sa, meglio è."  
"E dirlo al Preside è una brutta idea, perché…?"  
"Perché tu organizzerai un corso di autodifesa per le ragazze."  
"Un che?"  
"Non posso aspettare l'approvazione del Consiglio Panellenico. Io prendo quei sottobicchieri e vedo se funzionano, e tu insegnerai alle ragazze tutto quella che sai sull'autodifesa. Nel più breve tempo possibile."  
"Clarke, ho fatto un corso di base. Siamo criminali, ricordi? Non ci hanno insegnato a sparare e non abbiamo armi d'ordinanza."  
"Hai un taser. Ti avranno insegnato come si usa."  
Mi gratto la fronte. "Sì. Sì, posso insegnarvelo."  
"Altro?"  
"Tutta roba per disarmare e immobilizzare coglioni o ubriachi. O entrambi."  
"Basterà. Affare fatto?"  
Stende una mano, decisa.  
Gliela stringo. "Affare fatto."

**

Il tavolo della cucina è freddo, ma ci appoggio sopra la guancia lo stesso.  
Miller ha deciso di svegliarmi piombandomi sulla schiena e non ho la forza fisica di fare altro mentre aspetto che il caffè sia pronto.  
L'orologio sul bancone segna le 13:24. Stare sveglio tutta la notte ha i suoi contro, e questo è uno di quei contro che odio, perché non sopporto perdere metà della giornata dormendo.  
Sbadiglio, e mi sento addosso i postumi di una sbronza. Quello che vorrei è il silenzio, un caffè, una doccia calda, e altro silenzio fino a stanotte. Ma non succederà. Non negli alloggi delle Guardie di Sicurezza, nossignore.  
E infatti è sempre Miller a piombare in cucina, biscotti alla mano, mentre canticchia qualcosa a bocca chiusa. Come faccia a cantare e mangiare contemporaneamente è una cosa che ho smesso di chiedermi molto tempo fa.  
Sparisce oltre il mio campo visivo e lo sento far grattare una sedia sul pavimento, prima di collassarci sopra.  
"Stai facendo il caffè?"  
"Mmh."  
"Ottimo, perché stai uno schifo."  
"Mmmmh."  
"Sei arrabbiato perché ti ho svegliato?"  
"Mh."  
"È solo perché odi dormire fino a tardi, sirenetto. L'ho fatto per te."  
Grugnisco. Miller è quello che mi ha attaccato la mania di dare i soprannomi, ma sono stupidi, li odio, e soprattutto odio quelli che da' a me.  
"Ehi, non ringhiare! Sto solo cercando di tirarti su di morale. Lo so che questa storia con Charlotte ti abbatte."  
Ruoto la testa, appoggiando il mento sul legno lucido del tavolo, per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Da quando ti preoccupi del mio morale?"  
Si infila un altro biscotto in quella fogna di bocca. "Bisogna compiacere il capo."  
Non rispondo. Miller continua a dirmi che per lui sono io il capo, non Kane, e che anche gli altri la pensano così. Persino Murphy. A me la cosa non dispiace.  
Non so perché proprio io tra tutti. Il padre di Miller è un pezzo grosso, da quel che ho capito, un altro amicone del Preside. E per questo è stato preso nel programma, dato che rubare non è esattamente un reato minore. Cos'abbia rubato non lo so, e non intendo chiederlo.  
Atom era uno studente qui e ha fatto saltare il laboratorio di Chimica. Atom non è il suo vero nome, prevedibilmente. Comunque il Preside lo ha "graziato", l'ha espulso ma gli ha consentito di spendere qui le sue ore di servizi sociali.  
E Murphy… Dio solo sa cos'abbia fatto Murphy, ma per me ha l'aria di un altro ammanicato.  
Io invece ho lasciato la scuola per occuparmi di Octavia, ho fatto il meccanico, il lavapiatti, altri lavori ugualmente di merda, e stavo facendo il netturbino quando O. mi ha annunciato della borsa di studio per la UARK.  
Non ho niente in più degli altri ragazzi. Come dicevo, non sono nessuno.  
Murphy arriva strascicando i piedi come al suo solito, riesco a sentirlo da chilometri e sapere che sia lui prima ancora di vederlo.  
Si avventa sulla caffettiera, e deve pensare che sia pronta perché la spenge e tira fuori una tazzina.  
"Una sola, Murphy, sul serio?", lo apostrofo.  
Arriccia un po' il labbro superiore, guarda Miller – che scuote il capo e bofonchia qualcosa che sembra un 'No, io l'ho già preso.' con la bocca piena – e prende una seconda tazzina.  
Essere il capo ha anche i suoi pro: una tazza di caffè fumante si piazza davanti al mio naso senza che debba neanche alzarmi.

L'orologio della mia camera segna le 5 di pomeriggio, e decido che mi sono ripreso abbastanza per passare da O. a vedere come sta.  
Dopo che io e la Principessa siamo tornati dal nostro briefing segreto, ho fatto la veglia con quegli altri squinternati, e Clarke ci ha mandati via quando è stata certa che la luce e l'inizio delle routine per prepararsi alle lezioni avrebbero tenuto i malintenzionati alla larga. Saranno state le sei e mezza, e Octavia stava ancora prevedibilmente dormendo. L'ultima volta che l'ho vista era in uno stato pietoso. Ho davvero bisogno di uscire da qui e controllare che vada tutto bene. Se glielo chiedessi al telefono, o via messaggio, mentirebbe per farmi stare tranquillo, la conosco. Devo vederla dal vivo.  
Forse dovrei chiedere a Clarke di darmi il suo numero per farmi mandare degli aggiornamenti giornalieri sulla sua salute e i suoi spostamenti. Non sono certo che mi direbbe di sì, per qualche motivo.  
Prima ho parlato ai ragazzi del suo piano ed erano tutti d'accordo. Tranne Murphy, che non capisce perché dobbiamo fare gli straordinari, né perché ci serva l'aiuto di 'quella banda di imbecilli'. Non sapevo veramente come spiegarglielo, quindi gli ho abbaiato di obbedire e basta. Lui mi ha guardato con la sua espressione schifata DOCG e ha mollato la presa.  
Prendo il bomber e le chiavi del cart di riserva – quell'altro potrebbe sempre servire ai ragazzi – e mi defilo giù per il corridoio. Gli altri sono tutti nelle proprie stanze. Visto che non abbiamo una sala, il nostro unico spazio in comune è la cucina.  
Valuto brevemente se avvertire Miller che sto uscendo – se veramente fossi un capo, avrei un secondo, e nella mia mente quel secondo è lui – ma ha il mio numero di cellulare. Sono sicuro che mi chiamerebbe, se avesse bisogno di me.  
Guidare un cart mi fa sentire stupido, ma non posso lamentarmi più di tanto. È l'unico mezzo a disposizione ed è meglio di farsi sempre tutti i tragitti a piedi. Per non parlare delle ronde notturne. L'unico problema è che mi immagino sempre delle sacche da golf e dei coglioni vestiti male nei sedili dietro.  
Ecco, una mazza da golf è proprio quello che mi ci vorrebbe adesso: c'è un tizio nel giardino delle Theta Beta.  
È vestito come un pezzente, rasato, e sta chiaramente cercando di spiare dalla finestra del salone. Non faccio in tempo a parcheggiare che sono in corsa verso di lui, perché naturalmente anche lui mi ha visto ed è partito a gambe levate dalla parte opposta.  
Il taser lo colpisce sulla chiappa destra e non nego che la cosa mi dia una soddisfazione perversa.  
Lo rivolto a terra in modo e lo agguanto per il bavero della giacca, piantandogli un piede sullo sterno, così non gli viene in mente di fare scherzi – oltre a sapere chi è che comanda.  
"Chi sei?", è la prima e ragionevole domanda fare. "Perché fai il maniaco pervertito nel giardino delle Theta Beta?", è la seconda. "Ieri sera eri alla festa dei Sigma Tau?", è la terza.  
Questo idiota rasato – non completamente, ha una cresta di capelli leggermente più lunghi al centro, come se non fosse già abbastanza il resto – mi guarda come se non sapesse nemmeno che lingua sto parlando.  
Gli rifilo un pugno in faccia, tanto per. Non batte ciglio. Figlio di puttana. Le manette tintinnano mentre gliele infilo, un po' più strette del dovuto.  
"Io e te ci divertiremo tantissimo, amico."

**Note dell'autrice:**

Solo un paio di cose:  
\- Abbiamo indovinato tutti chi sia lo stalker nel giardino, vero? :D  
\- Penso che pubblicherò ogni lunedì, se tutto va secondo i piani.  
\- Voglio ancora ringraziare ever, gige e pippo, e il TNE senza il quale non sarei qui né avrei visto questa serie.


	3. Well, shit

**Clarke**

"Onestamente… non mi interessa."  
Maya mi fissa dallo specchio sulla sua scrivania. Ha anche smesso di pettinarsi i capelli pur di lanciarmi uno sguardo torvo da dove la sto ascoltando, appoggiata contro lo stipite della porta della sua camera.  
"Sono seria, Maya. Puoi farti anche tutta la confraternita, per quanto mi riguarda."  
"Non…," sospira, e volta la sedia verso di me per non essere costretta a parlare col mio riflesso. "Non ho intenzione di farmi strada verso di lui scopandomi tutti i Sigma Tau, se è questo che stai dicendo."  
"Non lo è e non mi devi spiegazioni. Hai baciato Jasper, e allora? Wells non è il tuo fidanzato, non l'hai tradito. Sa a malapena della tua esistenza."  
Maya assottiglia lo sguardo. Ho decisamente sbagliato tasto. "Quello che voglio dire è… non mi interessa perché è una cosa fra voi due. Se un giorno Wells ti sposerà come tu tanto desideri, sarai tu a raccontargli il tuo passato. Io non c'entro niente."  
Esatto, non c'entro niente, quindi non so perché sono qui a sorbirmi le paranoie di Maya sul perché non dovrei dire a Wells quello che ho visto. Con tutto quello che sta succedendo, poi!  
"Bene," appoggia la spazzola sulla scrivania ingombra di libri e di quello specchio a forma di cuore vagamente inquietante. "Allora parliamo di qualcosa che interessa anche a te. Ti ho mandata a chiamare anche per questo. Parlami del tuo piano."  
"Ottimo," finalmente si ragiona. Mi stacco dallo stipite e comincio a passeggiare per la stanza. "Dobbiamo trovare un modo per vendere alle ragazze la storia del corso di autodifesa senza farle insospettire."  
Maya appoggia il gomito sulla scrivania per reggersi il mento sulla mano. "Facile. Sanno tutte di Charlotte. Basta dire la verità, cioè che è per la loro sicurezza."  
"Certo, ma non è abbastanza. Succede in tutti i campus. Le ragazze vengono violentate ogni giorno."  
"Drama queen…," mormora, battendo velocemente le ciglia.  
"Comunque," continuo, ignorandola, "Non verranno tutte. Anzi, ne verrà meno della metà."  
"Allora diciamo che è obbligatoria. Ci inventiamo che daremo i profitti in beneficenza."  
Mi fermo tra il suo letto rosa e un armadio dello stesso allarmante colore. "Beneficenza?"  
"Certo. Dovranno pure pagarlo il corso, no?"  
"Ma lo fanno i ragazzi della sicurezza," tento, lentamente.  
"Esatto. E lo fanno gratis. Vittoria doppia, no?", e mi regala uno di quei sorrisi da squalo alla Michael Fassbender. Ecco un altro motivo per cui Maya è la Presidentessa e io no: ha l'animo da businesswoman. Riuscire a metterlo in sacca sia alle sorelle che alle guardie, riuscendo comunque a fare del bene. Nonostante tutto, ogni singolo penny che guadagniamo - che non serve per il mantenimento della casa, bollette eccetera - va a finire in beneficenza. È importante per il nostro curriculum, pare. Siamo in continua competizione contro le altre Confraternite femminili per chi è la più buona e caritatevole.  
"Bene. E per i sottobicchieri, pensavo..."  
"No. Niente sottobicchieri."  
Cerco di capire perché stia ponendo il veto su questa cosa ma non ne esce niente. Mi sembra una soluzione facile e veloce. "Perché no?"  
"Creeresti solo il panico. Non puoi fare entrambe le cose, le consorelle non sono stupide."  
"Come facciamo a proteggerle dalla droga, allora?"  
"Non lo facciamo."  
"Prego?"  
Devo avere sviluppato un problema all'udito o qualcosa del genere.  
"Non c'è nessuna prova, Clarke. È una paranoia tua. Le ragazze avevano bevuto troppo, tutto qui."  
"Roma è astemia!"  
"Evidentemente non lo è più! Lo ero anch'io prima di venire al college... senti," sospira, e assume il tono di chi sta facendo una predica a una bambina. Come se volesse intenzionalmente farmi incazzare. "Ho parlato con le ragazze mentre eri fuori a fare il cane da guardia. Hanno tutte ammesso di aver bevuto, e sono piccole. Devono ancora imparare a reggere l'alcol."  
"È una cazzata, Maya."  
E se ne renderà conto. Se ne renderà conto troppo tardi, e nel frattempo qualcun'altra farà la fine di Charlotte.  
"Come ti pare. Finiti gli esami c'è la cerimonia delle Big Sister, la Spring Break e non comincio nemmeno ad elencarti gli eventi di beneficenza. Tu non manderai nel panico le mie ragazze, Clarke."  
Le mie ragazze. È una frase che brucia e Maya lo sa benissimo.  
Sento la rabbia farsi strada, una scia di calore che va dallo stomaco al petto. Come fa a prendere questa cosa con così tanta leggerezza? Non posso essere l'unica a rendermi conto quanto sia grave quello che è successo a Charlotte, quando sia importante che non succeda a nessun'altra ragazza.  
Il cervello si rifiuta di darmi delle risposte sagaci con cui ribattere, e in un secondo sono fuori dalla porta.  
Quando le parole finalmente arrivano è troppo tardi, e il corridoio non se le merita. Me le tengo tra i denti, che le pareti sono sottili.

**

Octavia sta ancora sonnecchiando. Per fortuna non sembra completamente distrutta come le altre che ho controllato prima di venire qui. Monroe, per esempio, è nel letto dall'altra parte della stanza e sembra uno zombie. Tutte le matricole colpite sono in condizioni simili.  
Prendo l'unica sedia presente dalla scrivania e la piazzo accanto al letto, voglio esserci quando si sveglierà. Bellamy sarà contento, sto mantenendo la mia parte dell'accordo. Speriamo che stia facendo lo stesso.  
Odio queste situazioni disperate in cui devi andarti a fidare degli sconosciuti.  
Anche se fidarsi è una parola grossa, gli ho detto di essere certa al 95% che non fosse lui il colpevole ma ho mentito sulla percentuale per convincerlo a collaborare, usando sua sorella come esca.  
Probabilmente sono una brutta persona, un'altra di quelle che mentono per ottenere quello che vogliono. L'immagine del sorriso falso di mia madre mi appare come un flash nella mente.  
Non siamo poi così diverse, alla fine, eh? Se sapesse cosa sto pensando si farebbe una bella risata, sono anni che litighiamo e ci definiamo 'irreparabilmente diverse'.  
Octavia apre gli occhi lentamente, spalmandoci sopra i palmi delle mani. "Oh, Dio."  
"Serata movimentata?", mi esce naturale ironizzare sulla sua situazione, tanto non sono io quella che sta facendo dei versi disumani per il mal di testa.  
"Ho tipo i peggiori postumi di sempre."  
"Non ne dubito. Senti… ti ricordi cos'hai bevuto?" Meglio andare subito al sodo.  
Octavia interrompe uno stiracchiamento scricchiolante per fissarmi di sbieco. "Cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Se ti ricordi cos'hai bevuto. O se eri con qualcuno in particolare."  
"Ok," si mette a sedere contro il cuscino e incrocia le braccia. "Maya è passata a fare le stesse domande, stamani. Cosa sta succedendo?"  
Ripensando alla conversazione che ho avuto con Maya, e ho le mani legate. Non posso dirglielo. Non posso avvertire le matricole che c'è qualche pezzo di merda in giro per il campus a drogare le bibite delle ragazze. Al limite glielo dirà Bellamy, non posso permettermi di entrare in conflitto con Maya. Dobbiamo restare unite in questa cosa, e collaborare – soprattutto quando si renderà conto che ci serviranno quei sottobicchieri.  
"Niente, sono solo preoccupata."  
"E da quando vegli sul mio capezzale? Non è la mia prima sbronza, sai. E non sei mai stata nella mia stanza per più di 5 minuti."  
A volte odio la perspicacia e la stronzaggine di Octavia; questa è una di quelle volte perché non mollerà l'osso finché non tirerò fuori qualcosa di vagamente somigliante alla verità. Per fortuna mia, ce l'ho. Sospiro teatralmente. "Ho diciamo promesso a tuo fratello che ti sarei venuta a controllare."  
"Non ci posso credere, non mi serve una babysitter! Se Bellamy…"  
"Bellamy è uno stronzo," la interrompo.  
Mi guarda stralunata per qualche istante, finché le labbra non le si piegano in un sorriso affettuoso. "Sì, lo è, a dire il vero."  
Dev'essere bello avere un fratello da odiare e amare contemporaneamente. Beh, alla fine per me è un po' così con Wells, no?  
"Esatto, è uno stronzo, è stato una spina nel fianco tutto il tempo e credo che mi abbia insultato tra le righe in un paio di occasioni, ma ti vuole bene. Mi ha solo chiesto di passare a vedere come stavi. Eri piuttosto messa male, sai."  
"Dio, se non lo so. Mi sembra di avere una sessione dal dentista nel cervello."  
"Che immagine meravigliosa."  
Ci scambiamo qualche sorriso, non penso che abbiamo mai parlato così a lungo. "Ah, come va lo stomaco? Ti senti disidratata?"  
"Mi sento prosciugata, a dire il vero. Oggi probabilmente mi berrò tre litri d'acqua."  
È il momento perfetto per fare tornare la conversazione dove voglio. "Sei di stomaco debole? Sei l'unica che ho visto vomitare, ieri sera."  
Affila di nuovo lo sguardo, ed io mi impegno in un sorriso da innocente-principessa-disney, sperando che funzioni. "No, c'era questo ragazzo… non ricordo il suo nome…"  
"Quello rasato con la crestina in mezzo?", la interrompo, nascondendo la curiosità al massimo.  
"Sì, esatto. Mi ha… beh, è disgustoso, ma quando ho cominciato a stare male mi ha infilato due dita in gola e mi ha fatta vomitare. Sarà per questo che oggi sto meglio delle altre. Anche se meglio è un eufemismo."  
"Mmh," annuisco. "Sarà per quello."  
Quindi Crestino alla festa l'ha aiutata, e se l'ha fatto dev'essere stato perché sapeva che qualcosa non andava. Octavia ha detto 'appena ho cominciato a stare male'. Perché far vomitare una ragazza sconosciuta se non sai che quello che la fa star male è potenzialmente nocivo?  
Avesse aspettato un pochino o, che ne so, provato a farle smaltire la sbronza, sarei un po' meno sospettosa. E sono sincera, il fatto che avesse quella capigliatura strana non mi fa pensare bene. Sarà un pregiudizio, ma è così.  
"Bene," mi alzo dalla sedia. "Direi che ti ho dato ufficialmente un'occhiata, il mio lavoro qui è finito."  
Voglio andare a farmi un caffè, l'effetto dell'ultimo sta finendo e non voglio crollare, ci sono ancora troppe cose da fare e da pensare.  
Octavia annuisce, per poi fermarmi con un gesto della mano. "Per caso stai andando in cucina?"  
"Sì, ti serve qualcosa?"  
"Acqua. Come se non ci fosse un domani."  
Ridacchio. "Te la porto, tanto stavo scendendo in cucina per prendere il caffè."  
"Lo immaginavo. Stai da schifo, Clarke."  
"Anche tu, cara. Buon riposo."  
E scivolo via, ancora sorridendo, stranita da questo scambio cordiale a cui non sono affatto abituata.

**

In salone c'è una dolce musica di sottofondo.  
A Maya piace mettere un po' di classica per rilassare l'atmosfera, soprattutto quando è nervosa o ci sono momenti di crisi. Direi che questa situazione vale per entrambe.  
Mi da' una soddisfazione malefica sapere che sia agitata quanto me sulla questione ma cerchi di nasconderlo sotto ottomila strati di Theta Beta. Mia madre sarebbe fiera di lei.  
Dei rumori in giardino interrompono la quiete del salone, qualche ragazza si avvicina al finestrone per guardare fuori.  
Qualcuna sussulta e si porta la mano alla bocca, quindi dubito sia il postino o un passante casuale. Mi avvicino, anche perché al trambusto si sono aggiunte delle grida e non è mai una buona cosa.  
Quello che vedo mi fa precipitare in giardino, correndo come una furia. Bellamy sta picchiando qualcuno.  
"Bellamy!"  
Sono a qualche metro di distanza e non riesco a vedere con chi se la stia prendendo, ma dev'essere qualcuno che ha che fare con la festa, con la droga. Me lo sento. E voglio vederlo.  
Bellamy mi lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. "Tranquille, Principesse. Non c'è niente da vedere. Tornatevene dentro."  
Mi guardo intorno, alcune delle sorelle mi hanno seguita fuori. "L'avete sentito, tornate dentro." Mi fissano. "Ora!"  
Obbediscono e filano dentro mormorando sicuramente delle lamentele.  
Bellamy mi schiaffa davanti il malcapitato, e non mi stupisco affatto di vedere Crestino.  
"Lo riconosci?"  
Devo aver fatto un'espressione strana se Bellamy mi fa questa domanda. "Sì, era alla festa. Lui…"  
Stringo le labbra. Crestino ha già preso qualche pugno, probabilmente una scarica di taser e se li merita tutti – solo non sono sicura che quello che sto per dire lo faccia rimanere vivo.  
"Cosa?"  
"Era con Octavia. L'ho visto con lei."  
Prevedibilmente, Bellamy diventa livido di rabbia e comincia a scuoterlo furiosamente.  
"Piano, piano. Ehi! Octavia ha detto che l'ha aiutata a vomitare. Probabilmente non è chi cerchiamo, ma è meglio interrogarlo. Tirargli fuori delle informazioni, cose così."  
Sto cercando di essere calma e lucida, la verità è che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa sto facendo. Interrogare qualcuno? Sono seria?  
Mi fa un mezzo sorriso strafottente – mentre Crestino rimane in assoluto silenzio a guardarci. "E dove avresti intenzione di farlo? Qui in giardino?", ribatte, sarcastico. Che gioia, come mi era mancato questo conversare rilassante e cordiale con Bellamy.  
Considerando che siamo in un campus universitario, non mi sembra il caso di condurre un interrogatorio in giardino. Troppa gente che passa, l'unica soluzione che mi viene in mente è farlo dentro la Casa.  
"Portiamolo dentro."  
"Dentro la sede delle Theta Beta?"  
Se non la smette con questo tono di voce irritante e a sfottò, ammanetto anche lui. "Sì, dentro la sede. Hai un'idea migliore? Vuoi portarlo da voi in un golf cart che non ha le portiere per non farlo scappare?"  
Increspa la fronte, probabilmente valutando le alternative.  
Mi fa un cenno con la testa pur di non ammettere ad alta voce che la mia idea è la migliore.

**

Prendo una sedia dal tavolo del salone e Bellamy ci piazza sopra Crestino.  
"Dobbiamo legarlo. Hai delle corde?"  
Dio, questa storia sta diventando sempre più un film horror. E pure brutto.  
"Certo, dentro la mia borsetta, insieme allo spazzolino e allo sparachiodi."  
"Potevi semplicemente dire di no."  
È vero, avrei potuto. È che il suo atteggiamento mi irrita e mi viene da rispondere a tono, è più forte di me. Rispondo sarcasmo contro sarcasmo.  
"Clarke, cosa stai facendo?" Maya si fa' strada tra la folla di sorelle – non mi ero neanche accorta che fossero diventate così numerose. "Cosa succede?", lancia delle occhiate preoccupate a Bellamy e Crestino.  
Wow. Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa rispondere. Non posso dire che è un sospettato per la droga perché mi sgozzerebbe sul posto, non posso dire che è sospettato dello stupro di Charlotte perché non era una Theta Beta, non avrebbe senso averlo portato qua dentro.  
"L'ho trovato qua fuori che spiava nel vostro salone. Penso che sia meglio fargli due domande a proposito." Per fortuna Bellamy ha trovato una risposta decente prima di me.  
"Ooook…", Maya continua a fissare entrambi con sospetto. "Perché non lo porti in centrale, o come si chiama quel posto dove state voi?"  
Bellamy sorride - qualcuna delle ragazze spalanca gli occhi e sorride di rimando in modo beota, alzo gli occhi al cielo – "Come mi ha giustamente fatto notare Clarke, non posso farlo perché scapperebbe dal mio mezzo di trasporto non adeguato. Non siamo abituati ad arrestare le persone, sai."  
"E qual è lo scopo di avervi nel campus, allora," Maya arriccia le labbra, la ThetaBetaggine è potente in lei come in nessun'altra consorella.  
A Bellamy sparisce il sorriso, e per qualche motivo vederlo irritato mi fa piacere.  
"Non sono poliziotti, servono solo a gestire meglio gli studenti," intervengo prima che si mettano a litigare.  
"Ok ma, Clarke…", si avvicina per bisbigliarmi all'orecchio. "Non può farlo qui in salone davanti a tutte, no? Sono già abbastanza spaventate, per la miseria."  
Non ha tutti i torti. Faccio cenno a Bellamy di seguirmi, che annuisce e trascina dietro di sé Crestino. È preoccupante come sia riuscito a non far uscire una singola sillaba dalle sue labbra in tutto questo tempo.

Lo piazziamo su di un'altra sedia, stavolta in camera mia.  
È il posto più sicuro che mi è venuto in mente, ho optato per il posto con meno persone possibili - e a parte Maya, sono l'unica ad avere una singola.  
Bellamy fissa Crestino – che lo fissa di rimando - a braccia conserte, penso che non voglia dare a vedere che non sappia come iniziare.  
Ovviamente non lo so nemmeno io. Ho 22 anni, non sono un agente, non so cosa sto facendo qui, non so come interrogare qualcuno. Sto per diventare medico, dovrei curare le persone, non tenerle ammanettate sulle sedie – cosa diavolo sta succedendo alla mia vita?  
C'è troppo silenzio, stiamo tergiversando tutti e due.  
Accendo lo stereo per riempire il vuoto e scacciare via i pensieri assillanti. Lo sto facendo per Charlotte e le ragazze, ecco cosa sta succedendo.  
Bellamy mi lancia uno sguardo divertito, ormai sono quasi convinta che ne possegga solo due: accigliato e divertito.  
"Sul serio?" Ha la faccia tosta di inarcare un sopracciglio.  
"Non ti devo nessuna spiegazione sui miei gusti musicali."  
"No, ma Crazy Little Thing Called Love non è la canzone propriamente adatta a…"  
"Ho acceso solo perché con la musica non riusciranno ad origliare, da fuori," taglio corto.  
Si dovrebbe sempre diffidare delle persone a cui non piacciono i Queen, comunque.  
Mi rifila l'espressione numero 1 - quella accigliata – anche se stavolta sembra nascondere una sfumatura di preoccupazione. "Dici per non far sentire le urla?"  
Cominciano a fischiarmi le orecchie. No, le urla no. Non posso, è un ragazzo, avrà quanto me, certo è un sospettato, ma…  
"Rilassati, Principessa. Era una battuta."  
"Molto divertente. Vogliamo procedere?", lo incalzo.  
So che probabilmente stava temporeggiando, non dev'essere facile nemmeno per lui il pensiero di picchiare qualcuno – perché sì, ci stiamo girando intorno e cerchiamo di non pensarci ma questo non ha parlato finora, quindi ci sono buone probabilità di dover ricorrere a certi metodi – ma mi ha punzecchiata e questa è una mini vendetta che mi prendo.  
Non so se ne renda conto, si volta semplicemente di nuovo verso Crestino – scuro in volto, tesissimo.  
Per qualche tacito accordo è lui quello che deve fare le domande.  
"Cominciamo dalle basi, nome?"  
Nessuna risposta.  
"Sei di qualche confraternita?"  
Ancora niente.  
"Perché eri qua fuori a fare lo stalker?"  
Nada.  
Bellamy mi guarda di nuovo. Lo vedo chiaramente, c'è un ragazzino sotto quella maschera da duro. Se la sta facendo sotto quanto me. Non so se abbia mai picchiato qualcuno in vita sua – a parte Jaha, anche se lo conto come attacco motivato - in ogni caso non dev'essere una cosa che gli riesce facile. Fuori in giardino può anche averlo bistrattato un po', ma questa è tutt'altra cosa.  
Guadagna un punto stima per non essere uno di quelli che amano la violenza gratuita.  
Sta cercando una specie di conferma nei miei occhi. Se deve fare questa cosa, non vuole farla da solo. Vuole che sia anch'io a deciderla con lui. Il problema è che non sono ancora pronta.  
"Forse è muto?", azzardo.  
Il ragazzino spaventato sparisce e la maschera di Bellamy-espressione-2 (quella divertita) ritorna in tutto il suo splendore. "Secondo te un muto non proverebbe a scagionarsi? Linguaggio dei segni o qualcosa del genere?"  
"Ok, era solo un'ipotesi."  
Stringe un po' le labbra, e ritorna a fissarmi in cerca di consenso. Va bene, cedo. Annuisco impercettibilmente.  
Crestino chiude gli occhi gli occhi per un secondo, e li riapre per mettersi a fissare Bellamy con fare risoluto. Come se si stesse preparando a una battaglia.  
Gli arriva soltanto un pugno prima che Octavia spalanchi la porta con un colpo secco.

"Che cazzo, Bellamy!"  
"Lo sto facendo per te, O!"  
"Ma smettila, smettila di usarmi come scusa per fare le tue stronzate!"  
È un po' che si urlano cose del genere.  
Io mi sono fatta in disparte per lasciarli litigare. Dicono 'tra moglie e marito non mettere il dito', ma sono sicura che metterlo tra due Blake sia anche peggio.  
È piombata dentro quando ha sentito che abbiamo preso un rasato in ostaggio. La voce si è sparsa per tutta la Casa in un secondo - non succede tutti i giorni che qualcuno ci spii dalle finestre, in effetti.  
"E tu," Octavia si volta verso di me col dito puntato. Ahia. "Perché gli dai corda? Ti ho detto che Lincoln mi ha solo aiutata!"  
Il nome del ragazzo misterioso se lo ricorda, quindi. Non sono del tutto sorpresa che me l'abbia nascosto. Ha capito che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava e ha preferito proteggerlo. Posso capirlo. Non mi è mai capitato con nessuno – nemmeno con quell'idiota di Finn – ma posso capirlo.  
"Se è così innocente come pensi, perché non parla?", tento di farla ragionare. "Avrebbe potuto semplicemente dire 'Non sono stato io'. Per non parare di come l'abbiamo trovato, cioè a spiarci dal giardino."  
È arrossita. Giuro su Dio, Octavia Blake è appena arrossita – leggermente, ma comunque. "Dev'essere… dev'essere venuto per me. A controllare che stessi bene."  
"Certo," Bellamy la sta fissando, gli occhi neri come la pece emanano un'aura gelida e bruciante al tempo stesso. Non so come mi venga quest'idea, è solo la sensazione che sento. "È un principe azzurro, sicuro. Ora vattene, dobbiamo continuare."  
"Voi non continuate proprio niente! E resto qui!"  
"Octavia…"  
"Ho detto che resto!"  
"Lo stiamo interrogando per la droga, ok?", le urla.  
Octavia perde tutta la sua verve in un attimo. Guarda Crestino – Lincoln – che nel suo silenzio assume comunque un'aura colpevole.  
"È per quello che mi hai fatto quelle domande, stamani? Tu e Maya?"  
"Sì. Qualcuno vi ha messo qualcosa nei drink. Maya non vuole che ve lo dica."  
"Che stronzata," ribatte, secca.  
La pensiamo uguale, e la cosa mi fa inaspettatamente piacere.  
"Aspetta, cosa?", si intromette Bellamy. "La tua capa non vuole che le ragazze lo sappiano?"  
Scuoto la testa.  
"Merda…"  
Octavia mi sorprende inginocchiandosi davanti a Lincoln. "È vero? Mi hai messo qualcosa nel drink?"  
La osserva, rapito, facendomi sentire anche un po' a disagio, ma non risponde.  
"Fai solo sì o no con la testa," insiste Octavia. "Sei stato tu?"  
Ancora nulla.  
"Mi volevi fare del male?"  
Molto, molto lentamente, Lincoln scuote la testa.  
Octavia sorride. "Mi hai fatta stare meglio, vero?"  
Annuisce con un gesto secco – Octavia mi lancia un 'te l'avevo detto' silenzioso solo guardandomi.  
"Sai chi sia stato a drogare i drink?"  
Batte le ciglia, ma non da' nessuna risposta.  
Octavia si rialza in piedi, incrociando le braccia. "Beh, comunque ve l'avevo detto che non è stato lui."  
"Non vuol dire niente, O. Potrebbe mentire."  
"Oh, finiscila."  
Si guardano in modo truce per un po', io vorrei non intromettermi ma non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Non siamo nemmeno dei poliziotti, teoricamente questo ragazzo potrebbe farci causa per rapimento.  
"Ha ragione tuo fratello. Scusa," mi giustifico sotto il suo sguardo omicida.  
Bellamy si mette le mani sui fianchi, pensieroso. "Octavia, devi lasciarci soli un attimo, dobbiamo parlare di una cosa."  
Probabilmente quando dice il nome per intero vuole farle intendere che è una cosa seria.  
"Non m'interessa, non vi lascio soli con lui," indica Lincoln, decisa.  
Come fa a fidarsi così velocemente di qualcuno? Nemmeno da matricola ci sono mai riuscita. A parte con Finn. Perché diavolo ci sono riuscita proprio con Finn?  
"Octavia, la droga…", tento  
Mi interrompe subito. "Non mi interessa. Non è stato lui. Mi ha salvata. Me lo sento."  
Bellamy sospira. Gli faccio cenno di uscire nel corridoio, è l'unica soluzione.

L'ampio corridoio delle Theta Beta è illuminato a giorno. I lampadari antichi di generazioni fanno luce su tutto, scale comprese. Non può esistere della penombra, qua dentro, Maya vuole che sia una Casa sempre calda e luminosa.  
Quando mi richiudo la porta alle spalle, Bellamy ha di nuovo appuntato le mani sui fianchi.  
"Maya. I sottobicchieri."  
"Ha detto di no."  
"Merda, lo sapevo. Come facciamo?"  
Bella domanda. Tutte le cose ordinate per la Confraternita vengono recapitate qui, e non c'è busta, bolletta o scatolone che venga depositato all'interno senza che Maya lo sappia. Non si muove foglia che Maya non voglia, insomma.  
"Puoi ordinarli tu?"  
Annuisce, secco. "Sì, è quello che pensavo. Non dovrebbero esserci problemi, nessuno apre la mia roba senza il mio consenso."  
"Leader spietato, eh?"  
Non sembra impressionato dal mio punzecchiamento. Che ipocrita, poco fa non ha fatto altro e quando è il mio turno...  
Non vedo l'ora che tutta questa situazione si risolva per non essere costretta ad averci a che fare.  
"Senti…", sta per chiedermi qualcosa quando la porta si riapre. Octavia ci fulmina, contrariata, prima di avviarsi giù per le scale.  
"Dove vai?"  
"Dio, Bellamy, non si può andare al bagno senza il tuo permesso, ora?", si ferma in mezzo alle scale, una mano sulla balaustra. "C'è già una Pricinpessa, non ci serve anche un Re a regnare su di noi."  
Mi stropiccio gli occhi, esausta. "La preferivo mentre dormiva," confesso.  
Quando li riapro Octavia è sparita e Bellamy sembra sospettoso. Mi guarda, gli ingranaggi del cervello che lavorano a mille.  
"Cosa?", gli chiedo.  
In un balzo spalanca la porta della mia camera e si fionda dentro.  
La finestra è aperta.  
E di Lincoln, nessuna traccia.  
Beh, merda.  
"Merda," esclama Bellamy.  
Almeno per una volta siamo d'accordo.

"È colpa tua, Principessa!"  
"Ma se è tua sorella!"  
"Anche la tua!"  
"Non è la stessa cosa, idiota!"  
Prendo fiato, pronta a ribattere ancora, ma a quanto pare Bellamy si è improvvisamente accorto che urlarci addosso a vicenda non è d'aiuto.  
Comincia a guardarsi intorno, e mentre il suo sguardo si posa sui miei disegni attaccati alle pareti, sento l'imbarazzo cominciare a imporporarmi il collo.  
Non avevo pensato al fatto che avrebbe visto la mia camera, il mio rifugio, una parte di me, portandolo qui.  
Seguo il suo sguardo.  
Le pareti sono celesti, una scelta di mia madre – dice che si intonano ai miei occhi. Ha scelto anche i mobili, tutti in legno scuro.  
Le uniche cose veramente mie sono le foto e i disegni affissi per tutta la camera.  
C'è anche un mio autoritratto – probabilmente la cosa più personale e intima della stanza - e mi aspetto che faccia qualche battutina sulla mia vanità regale o qualcosa del genere. Mi preparo un discorso piuttosto risentito su quanto mi piace disegnare, perché mi fa sentire libera, e su come non devo giustificarmi con lui, anche se tecnicamente è proprio quello che sto facendo.  
Invece si avvicina allo stereo e lo spenge.  
"Vado a fare un giro dell'isolato, magari lo recupero. Dì ai tuoi amichetti di farsi trovare alle 22 sotto la Torre dell'orologio*, ci organizziamo per le ronde di stanotte."  
Si ferma giusto il tempo per registrare un mio cenno di assenso, prima di andarsene.  
Che tipo assurdo e insopportabile.  
Come ha fatto a pensare che, se sua sorella è pazza e si innamora del primo che passa, è in qualche modo colpa mia. Perché è di questo che si tratta, non l'ha certo liberato per un improvviso atto di carità.  
Mi avvicino alla scrivania, piena di libri che non apro da ieri - quest'anno riuscire a prendere i voti massimi ai midterms* sarà un'impresa, con tutto questo casino.  
Li guardo, i libri guardano me. Con quel modo strano che hanno solo loro, quello che ti giudica nonostante siano oggetti inanimati.  
Prendo il cellulare per chiamare Raven, ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di familiare e amico - e vivo.  
Non risponde, probabilmente è in laboratorio impegnata nell'ultimo esperimento assurdo del mese.  
Per fortuna il dipartimento di Fisica non è lontano, a piedi mi ci vorranno una decina di minuti.  
Passo una mano sul legno ciliegia della scrivania, sfiorando il volume di Anatomia.  
Sì, un po' d'aria mi ci sta proprio bene, adesso. Raven sarà felice di raccontarmi qualunque cosa a me incomprensibile stia preparando là dentro.

Mi piace passeggiare nel viale alberato del campus in primavera, i fiori cominciano a sbocciare e si sente un profumo diverso, nell'aria.  
Tipo… di caldo. Raven dice che non ha senso, che non si può sentire l'odore del caldo. Di solito le rispondo che in quanto Principessa posso sentire tutti gli odori che mi pare. Che almeno questo titolo serva a qualcosa!  
Il mio soprannome mi fa tornare in mente Bellamy. Un nomignolo rovinato. Non che fosse piacevole già da prima, ma ora lo associo inevitabilmente a quel sorrisetto sarcastico e quello sguardo irritante.  
Vorrei che nessuno mi avesse mai chiamato così, e soprattutto vorrei che _lui_ evitasse di rinfacciarmelo ogni volta che non gli piace quello che faccio o che dico.  
Con un fratello così, c'è veramente da stupirsi se Octavia fa scappare i sospettati di stupro e spaccio di droga? Speriamo che Lincoln non decida di sporgere denuncia. Le cose sono già abbastanza precarie così come sono.  
Un paio di ragazzi mi superano in bicicletta, ma a parte loro la strada è deserta.  
Le ultime lezioni devono ancora finire.  
Passo sotto l'Old Main* con un sorriso tirato, stasera ci troviamo qua con Bellamy e gli altri per aggiungere un nuovo capitolo a questa storia dell'orrore che è ormai la vita nel campus.  
Svolto l'angolo e il dipartimento di Raven appare dall'altro lato della strada.  
Attraverso e mi affretto su per gli scalini, stringendomi la giacca nella brezza lieve che si sta alzando.  
Marzo sta per finire ma non è ancora così caldo come vorrei.  
Apro il portone e mi inoltro giù per il corridoio. So benissimo la strada da percorrere per arrivare alla tana di Raven, in questi sette mesi l'ho percorsa almeno un migliaio di volte.  
All'ultima svolta a sinistra penso a quanto sia buffo per me che un edificio sia tutto al piano terra, senza scale. Non ci sono abituata, la casa in cui sono cresciuta e tutte le scuole che ho frequentato erano piene di scalinate imponenti.  
Forse sono questi pensieri che mi impediscono di ascoltare e captare dei rumori particolari.  
Non ne sono sicura, ma apro il battente, esclamo un 'ohwow', e richiudo subito.  
Ho capito perché Raven non rispondeva. Era impegnata con un ragazzo che non ho mai visto prima. Sul tavolo. Nuda.

Sono scappata.  
Vigliaccamente, vergognosamente, come la peggiore dei codardi.  
Li ho sentiti imprecare, probabilmente cercando di rivestirsi in fretta, forse Raven ha chiamato il mio nome, ma ho girato i tacchi e sono uscita dal dipartimento a gambe levate.  
Non so spiegarmi perché.  
I piedi mi riportano in automatico verso la Casa, ma non sono lucida.  
E io mi ritengo una persona estremamente logica, razionale. È perché sono gelosa? Raven ha superato Finn, è andata avanti, e io no? È perché ha una vita sessuale?  
Non ha senso, dovrei essere contenta per lei.  
Sono di nuovo nella mia camera, non ho ricordi precisi di come ci sia arrivata. Il cellulare squilla, è Raven, non rispondo. Ho bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Non mi piace stare così. Dovrei chiamare Wells? No, non capirebbe. Non capisco nemmeno io, e non sarei in grado di spiegarglielo.  
L'unica persona che mi da' l'idea della stabilità e lucidità che mi serve è mia madre.  
Premo il tasto della chiamata rapida e prego che almeno _una_ cosa non vada storta, oggi.  
"Clarke?" Risponde al quarto squillo, sospiro di sollievo. Non è in sala operatoria, qualcuno ha ascoltato le mie preghiere.  
"Ehi, mamma."  
C'è un chiacchiericcio indistinto in lontananza e il suono familiare dell'altoparlante, segno che è ancora di turno in ospedale.  
"Che succede? Non dovresti essere a studiare per gli esami?"  
Chiudo gli occhi. Ovviamente il suo primo pensiero sono i miei studi e la mia conseguente eccelsa carriera medica. "Mamma."  
"Scusa un attimo," la sento zittire qualcuno, e il silenzio che segue è segno che si è infilata in una stanza vuota. Non c'è mai così calma là dentro. "Eccomi," ha la voce meno dura, adesso. Probabilmente l'ho ammonita con il mio tono di voce. "Cosa succede, tesoro?"  
"Sono…", non so assolutamente come spiegarmi. Sono sconvolta perché ho visto la mia migliore amica fare sesso con un ragazzo e non capisco cosa mi sconvolge della cosa? Sono gelosa della sua vita sessuale? "…confusa."  
"Si tratta di Finn?"  
"Cosa? Finn? No! No, non è lui." Dio, no, ci mancherebbe anche lui oggi.  
"Come si chiama allora?", la preoccupazione è sparita, sembra quasi sollevata. Devo averla spaventata parecchio quella volta che sono finita all'ospedale, anche se le ho giurato che non avrei mai più bevuto un goccio di alcool in tutta la mia vita. E la mamma è stata sempre incline a dare la colpa a Finn, anche se non ha senso. Sono io ad aver buttato giù qualunque cosa, quella sera. In senso letterale, visto che forse...  
"Chi?", chiedo, distrattamente.  
"Il ragazzo."  
"Vorrei tanto saperlo…"  
Mi si stringe un po' lo stomaco. E forse eccola qui la risposta. Non è gelosia, è… risentimento? Raven ha qualcuno nella sua vita di cui non mi ha parlato. Perché non me ne ha parlato? Io le ho detto praticamente ogni cosa che mi sia successa – non che ci sia molto da dire - quindi perché questo segreto?  
"Clarke!", la voce allarmata di mia madre mi riporta al presente. Avevo smesso completamente di ascoltarla.  
"Mh?"  
"Hai detto che vorresti saperlo? Cosa vuol dire?", sembra abbastanza incredula.  
"Sì, no, scusa, stavo pensando ad alta voce," mento. Non posso dirle di aver visto Raven fare sesso con uno sconosciuto. Argomenti off-topic con le mamme. "Cosa mi hai chiesto?"  
"Come si chiama il ragazzo."  
Giusto, il ragazzo. Pensa ci sia un ragazzo nella mia vita. Un classico. Devo mentire di nuovo, ora che ho ritrovato il raziocinio non posso dirle che sono sconvolta perché la mia migliore amica mi ha tenuto un segreto. Mi direbbe semplicemente di smetterla di fare la bambina e tornare a studiare.  
"Bellamy," sputo lì all'improvviso. Merda. Mi contraggo in una smorfia e copro gli occhi con una mano.  
Va bene la mancanza totale di genoma XY nella mia vita, al momento, ma non potevo inventarmi una persona di sana pianta?  
"Bellamy, eh? Che nome curioso. Com'è?"  
"Ehm… Alto. Moro. Pelle olivastra."  
"Clarke. Non ti ho chiesto di farmi la descrizione di un paziente. È un bel ragazzo?"  
A dire il vero, sì. È testardo, cocciuto, irritante, presuntuoso e quant'altro, ma per quanto mi costi ammetterlo la bellezza non gli manca. Sarebbe meglio se avesse anche un po' di tatto, insieme a quei pettorali.  
"Beh… sì."  
"E cosa fa?"  
E siamo tornati al punto di partenza. Mamma vuole sentirsi dire che è un avvocato, o meglio ancora, un altro aspirante medico. "Non… non gliel'ho chiesto."  
Non voglio darle la soddisfazione di rimproverarmi perché Bellamy è un'agente della guardia di sicurezza del campus. Non che mi interessi, alla fine non sto veramente parlando di lui in _quel_ senso, ma comunque.  
"Come sarebbe che non glielo hai chiesto," la sento già imbastire una pratica nella testa.  
"Mamma," la interrompo. "Non mi interessa. Se mi sistemerò con qualcuno, sarà una cosa vera, per amore... come con te e papà."  
Il silenzio dall'altra parte del telefono è assordante. Non parliamo mai di papà. Di com'erano felici, di come sia cambiata dopo la sua morte. Meglio cambiare discorso, sdrammatizzare. "E poi se dovessi sposarmi qualcuno solo per la sua carriera, lo farei con Wells, e sappiamo entrambe che non succederà."  
Ci infilo una risata forzata.  
"Certo, anche se non siete così avanti nella vostra relazione, spero," sento che sta sorridendo, e trattengo un sospiro di sollievo. L'ultima cosa che voglio è intristirla con ricordi dolorosi su papà, soprattutto quando è all'ospedale. Il luogo dove è morto e dove, tecnicamente, è stata lei ad ucciderlo.  
Odio quanto penso queste cose, ributto tutto dentro una porta chiusa a chiave nella mia mente.  
"No, certo che no," rispondo, sovrappensiero.  
"Allora," continua, ed è una distrazione più che benvenuta, "se c'è un nuovo corteggiatore nella tua vita, voglio conoscerlo. Portalo a cena da Thelonius, la prossima volta."  
"Aspetta, cosa?"  
"Mi hai sentito bene. E ora devo andare, mi stanno chiamando sul cercapersone."  
"No, mamma, aspetta!"  
"Non cercare di sviare, cara. Voglio conoscerlo."  
"No! Non lo porterò alla cena. Assolutamente no."  
"Tesoro…", addolcisce il tono, ma non ci casco. Sta tentando di blandirmi. "È la prima persona che ti interessa dopo Finn…"  
"Non mi interessa!", esclamo, interrompendola. Al diavolo le bugie, qui siamo andati troppo oltre!  
"Clarke," mi ammonisce. "Sei finita all'ospedale perché non avevi prestato la dovuta attenzione con quel ragazzino. Non permetterò che succeda di nuovo. Se non lo inviti tu, sai che troverò un modo di per farlo. Ora devo andare davvero, ciao tesoro!"  
"Ma…"  
La linea è muta. Ha buttato giù.  
Merda?  
Merda.

**Note dell'autrice:**

Well, well, well! Abby è il mio eroe personale, in questo capitolo.  
Alcune persone mi hanno chiesto perché Maya sia interessata a Wells dopo quello che ha fatto con Jasper, e se la cosa ha creato dubbi anche a voi, sappiate solo che sarà più chiaro nei capitoli successivi.  
So che è un po' "annoying", nella mia storia, ma è una Theta Beta, per di più la Presidentessa. Diciamo che non può permettersi di farsi piacere chi vuole, e da etichetta ci si aspetta da lei che si accoppi con un buon partito. E chi meglio del figlio del Preside, super ricco, educato, e con un brillante futuro nella chirurgia?  
Il banter tra Bellamy e Clarke mi uccide. E pure il Linctavia.  
Inoltre, abbiamo capito tutti chi sia il misterioso ragazzo del laboratorio, vero?

Grazie mille a tutti i recensori, ai lettori silenziosi, e a chi si becca il capitolo in anteprima sorbendosi tutte le mie paranoie del caso.


	4. The Space Between

**Bellamy**

Alle 21:00 siamo puntuali sotto l'Old Main*, i due cart parcheggiati sul ciglio della strada.  
Clarke arriva con la sua banda di squinternati: Jaha Junior e quel Finn – più i due tizi che ho visto alla festa di cui non ho ritenuto necessario conoscere il nome.  
Li saluto con un cenno del capo e indico la banda dei miei alle mie spalle. Preferisco passare ai fatti, saltando il più possibile i convenevoli, quindi punto a parlare in fretta e toglierci l'incombenza delle presentazioni.  
"Gente, questi sono Miller, Murphy, Atom, Derek, Myles, Connor, Dax e Sterling," li indico uno alla volta, fanno un cenno quando sentono il proprio nome. Miller rimane composto, Atom sorride, Murphy fa girare il coltellino. Gli altri li conosco a malapena, se ne stanno sempre tra di loro nel quartier generale, è già tanto che mi ricordi i loro nomi. "Il piano è questo: nove di noi più cinque di voi fanno quattordici. Ci dividiamo in due gruppi da sette, ognuno si prende delle fette di campus che adesso vi dirò. Dopo aver perlustrato tutte le nostre zone, torneremo qui e faremo rapporto. Intesi?"  
"Cioè andiamo tutti contemporaneamente?", chiede uno dei tizi sconosciuti, quello con gli occhi grandi e degli occhialoni francamente ridicoli in testa. Avrei dovuto aspettarmi delle domande, sono solo abituato a impartire ordini precisi che i ragazzi obbediscono senza contraddire.  
"Sì, ho diviso il campus in dieci zone. Il gruppo 1 ne perlustrerà 5, il gruppo 2 le restanti 5. Al sorgere del sole ci troveremo qui per un briefing. Fine del piano."  
"Questo piano fa schifo."  
È stata Clarke a parlare, prevedibilmente. Mi si piazza davanti a braccia conserte - il nervoso che la sua sola presenza comporta ormai familiare - e in un secondo sono già sul campo di battaglia.  
"Ti vorrei ricordare che oggi hai mandato tu il piano in vacca, non io. Portare il tizio in camera tua e lasciarlo incustodito… a cosa stavo pensando?"  
Lo sguardo che mi rivolge mi coglie leggermente alla sprovvista, non è la sua solita avversione - reciproca, chiaro - è qualcosa di molto più intenso.  
Si rivolge di nuovo al gruppo, senza rispondermi. "Possiamo fare sette gruppi da due, ha più senso."  
"Ah, sì? E chi l'ha deciso?", nella mia testa c'è una voce che mi ripete che puntare i piedi senza ascoltare veramente la sua idea è infantile, ma la ignoro totalmente. "Ripeto, quella di oggi è stata un fallimento totale. Meglio non affidarsi al tuo, di buonsenso."  
Clarke sospira ma rimane voltata verso il gruppo. "Ci diamo dei turni di veglia nel corso della nottata…",  
"Che è quello che ho detto io." Mi ignora. "…con un kart ci si mette la metà del tempo a fare tutto il campus, e a fine turno ogni gruppo passa il kart a quello successivo."  
I ragazzi cominciano a mormorare e fare cenni di assenso, persino i miei.  
"Non puoi sapere se ogni gruppo riuscirà a coprire tutto il campus, è troppo grande," ribatto. È per quell'aura di ostilità completa che mi arriva, contrastarla è più forte di me. "Se dividiamo tutto in quadranti…"  
"E finiscila, Bellamy! Del tuo orgoglio di leader non frega niente a nessuno. La mia idea è migliore, punto!", stringe ancora di più le braccia attorno a sé, proiettata col busto in avanti, come se si stesse trattenendo dal attaccarmi e strozzarmi con le sue stesse mani.  
"Il _mio_ orgoglio di leader, mi prendi per il culo? Stiamo parlando proprio del _tuo_, qui!"  
In due passi mi è di fronte, rossa in volto, gli occhi assottigliati in due fessure. "Sei un idiota, tutto questo non ha niente a che vedere con me!"  
"Ah, no? E io che pensavo che tutto avesse a che fare con te, nell'universo!"  
"Figlio di…"  
"Woah, fermati lì, Principessa," la ammonisco. "Non tirare in mezzo mia madre."  
Sono riuscito a zittirla, ma regge il mio sguardo, stringendo i pugni. Ricambio con altrettanto ardore, soprattutto perché è andata a centrare un tasto che nessuno, _nessuno_, può permettersi di tastare.  
"Ehm, ragazzi…?"  
"Cosa!", urlo verso il tizio cinese che si è messo in mezzo, a palmi aperti. Indietreggia di un passo, e mi rendo conto che ci stanno guardando tutti come fossimo due pazzi rinchiusi in una stanza imbottita. Sono imbarazzati, senza sapere cosa fare. Qualcuno dei miei ragazzi china il capo, strusciando la punta delle scarpe.  
"_Bene_," Clarke calca sulla _b_. "Andiamo a votazione, allora. Chi pensa che il mio piano sia migliore?"  
Qualcuno dei suoi sta già cominciando ad alzare la mano. "Lasciate perdere," cedo. "Facciamo come dice lei. Basta che nessuno si sogni di mettermi in gruppo con questa pazza."  
"Bene," esclama.  
"Bene!"  
Jaha Junior sta scuotendo la testa, mentre Finn sembra estasiato; mi fanno salire ancora di più la bile.  
Mi volto verso Miller. "Quando la Principessa avrà deciso quale sarà il suo partner," esclamo a voce alta perché mi possano sentire tutti, "potremo dividerci. Ogni guardia con un civile!"  
Mi volto vero l'ala di Clarke, mi fanno un cenno di assenso. Finn apre la bocca ma Clarke lo anticipa, rivolgendosi più a lui che agli altri: "Vado con Wells!" e Finn la guarda battendo le ciglia, scontento. Annuisco, che facciano come pare a loro, sono stanco di queste cazzate. "Allora Miller con il cinese, Murphy con Finn, Dax con…_ lui_," indico occhi-grandi, "Atom con me, Sterling e Connor, Derek e Myles. Domande?"  
Tutti scuotono la testa, sembrano intimoriti - tranne Clarke e i suoi due scagnozzi, ovviamente.  
Quel Finn continua a fissare Clarke e Jaha Junior che parlottano fitti e sospiro. Mi tocca lavorare con dei personaggi pessimi. Sento che il cinese vorrebbe dirmi qualcosa, ma deve leggere nel mio sguardo e se ne rimanene muto. Ottimo. Occhi-grandi lo prende per il gomito e cominciando a parlottare anche loro. L'ho già detto che sono circondato da personaggi pessimi?  
"Abbiamo preferenze di orario?", chiedo.  
Qualcuno scuote la testa, altri rimangono semplicemente in silenzio.  
"Principessa?", mi rivolgo di nuovo a lei, calcando sul sarcasmo.  
"No," mi risponde, altezzosa.  
"Bene. Allora il primo turno lo farà lei, prima le signore. Il resto a ruota, partendo da Miller. Ok?"  
Mormorii di assenso, segno che anche questa è andata.  
Sua Maestà mi si avvicina, col palmo della mano aperto all'insù. La fisso, in allerta. Ormai ne sono convinto, per qualche motivo mi odia; il suo linguaggio corporeo me lo sta praticamente strillando in faccia.  
"Le chiavi?", friziona le dita, impaziente. Gliele schiaffo in mano.  
"Non rigarmi il kart!", la apostrofo, prima che salga. Non mi degna di una risposta.

**

La prima ronda è stata un fiasco.  
La luce è già spenta negli alloggi, siamo tornati dai nostri turni e sono andati tutti a riposare, ma non riesco a dormire. Continuo a ripensare alla serata.  
Abbiamo girato come dei cretini e non è successo assolutamente niente. Non abbiamo visto né sentito nulla di sospetto, tanto che siamo giunti alla conclusione di limitare le ronde così numerose ai week-end e alle feste, lasciando Kane all'oscuro di questa piccola insubordinazione. Che se le pattugli lui le strade tutte le notti, se lo reputa così importante.  
Manderò qualcuno dei miei alle solite ronde prestabilite, ma non li terrò in piedi a fare gli straordinari quando non abbiamo idea di cosa stiamo cercando o dove.  
Completo, totale fallimento come prima serata. In più, c'è quel piccolo insignificante fatto che la Principessa ora mi odia. Non so cosa sia cambiato rispetto a ieri nella sua stanza, forse sono stato eccessivamente maleducato per i suoi standard o qualche cazzata del genere, fatto sta che è passata da una banale insofferenza a puro e semplice _odio_, neanche fossimo nemici di vecchia data.  
Il suo piano era in effetti migliore, ma non era questo il punto. Era già sul piede di guerra prima ancora che andassi contro alla sua idea. Ovviamente avrei potuto semplicemente ascoltare e non litigare per ogni dettaglio a prescindere, ma l'ho fatto. Molto maturo, lo so, ma quello sguardo mi caricava di ondate di nervosismo sotto pelle che non sono stato capace di ignorare.  
Quello che davvero mi infastidisce non è tanto l'atteggiamento in sé, quanto il non capirne il perché.  
Se faccio incazzare qualcuno così tanto, di solito sono in grado di sapermi attribuire il giusto merito.  
È perché ho calpestato il suo prezioso tappeto? Ho insudiciato la sua stanza con la mia presenza? Ho involontariamente ucciso qualche animale domestico di cui non mi sono accorto? O ha deciso che sono stato io ad aver spinto Octavia a far fuggire la nostra unica pista?  
"Ehi, boss," la faccia di Miller spunta e penzola sopra la mia testa. Ogni tanto mi scordo che gli alloggi non prevedono stanze singole, solo delle doppie con i letti a castello. "Se continui a picchiettare il muro, vengo giù e ti lego materasso, cosa ne pensi?"  
Picchiettare il muro? Abbasso lo sguardo. Ho la mano sinistra chiusa a pugno, l'indice infilato sotto il pollice, la nocca piegata e pronta a dare un ennesimo colpetto alla parete.  
Spingo via la faccia di Miller - che mugugna qualcosa - e mi sistemo sulle coperte. Basta pensieri inutili sulle principesse altezzose di questo mondo, è tempo di riposare. Domani è sabato e c'è la partita di football, e visto che fare questa sottospecie di lavoro non è abbastanza degradante, domani dovremo fare gli addetti al traffico. Non vedo l'ora.

Il risveglio arriva come sempre sotto forma di Miller che salta sul mio letto. "Rise and shine, Boss!"  
Gli lancio il cuscino come ogni mattina e mi rigiro sul materasso, dandogli le spalle. Infilo la testa sotto le coperte mentre ripenso al sogno assurdo che ho fatto.  
Ero in camera di Clarke con un pennarello in mano e continuavo a urlarle che il suo autoritratto era fatto male. Lei per qualche motivo se ne stava di spalle, e anche se mi rispondeva per le rime, non si voltava mai.  
Non so cosa ci dicessimo, ricordo solo che le indicavo il disegno e insistevo sul fatto che mancasse un neo sopra le labbra. Non so cosa diavolo voglia dire.  
Miller si mette a prendermi a cuscinate sulle gambe; la sua missione di compiacermi ha dei metodi davvero discutibili.  
"Va bene, mi alzo! Ti uccido se non la smetti, giuro."  
Il cuscino mi atterra sulla testa. "Era tutto quello che volevo sentirti dire," mi sussurra in un orecchio.  
Che idiota.  
Mi infilo in bagno per svuotare la vescica e una doccia veloce. Quando esco, è già ora di pranzo.  
Trovo Atom ai fornelli, in cucina, e gli altri – Miller e Murphy - spaparanzati sulle sedie attorno al tavolo.  
È ironico, quello che cucinava metamfetamina è diventato il nostro cuoco.  
Prendo posto accanto a Murphy, che sta lì a girarsi quel maledetto coltellino tra le mani.  
Un'occhiata di sbieco e smette, infilandoselo in tasca con uno sbuffo. Non dice nulla ed è meglio così, non è proprio giornata, è tardi e ho perso metà giornata dormendo per colpa di quella stupida ronda.  
"Allora, Boss," attacca Miller. "Come ci organizziamo per oggi?"  
"Solito," borbotto.  
"Devo di nuovo andare al parcheggio?", si lamenta Atom da sopra la padella.  
"È quello che vuol dire 'solito', no?"  
"Il sirenetto è scontroso stamani, lasciatelo stare," dice Miller, che prima o poi ucciderò sul serio. "Ha litigato con la sua fidanzata, ieri."  
La tavolata scoppia a ridere, persino Atom che è appena arrivato ad impiattare la pasta. Pessimi, tutti pessimi, non se ne salva uno.  
"Sì, certo, le piacerebbe," sbuffa Murphy, arricciando le labbra. Parte un coro di 'ooh' e fischi, e sorrido mio malgrado. Sono un branco di idioti, ma sono il _mio_ branco di idioti.  
"Anche perché come farebbe a portarsela a letto? Rimarrei traumatizzato a vita, là dentro," Miller mi fissa con sgomento. "Per favore, non portartela a letto."  
Altro giro di risate, Atom arriva a battere la mano sul tavolo, Miller gli lancia un tozzo di pane.  
"Ok, nessuno si porta a letto nessuno. Finitela e mangiate. Miller, se continui a lanciare il cibo invece di mangiarlo, te lo confisco per una settimana."  
"Ehi, non puoi farlo!"  
"Vuoi scommettere?"  
Miller desiste e si rimette a mangiare in silenzio, uno sguardo ferito dipinto sul volto. Sono circondato da individui pessimi _e_ incredibilmente permalosi.

**

Hanno vinto.  
I Razorbacks – i giocatori della squadra di football della UARK – hanno vinto ed io sono sfinito.  
Fare da cordone di sicurezza fuori dallo stadio alle partite è estenuante, abbiamo passato tutto il pomeriggio e buon parte della serata a dirigere il traffico e fare le aquile sugli studenti.  
Guardo Murphy, alla mia destra, appoggiato contro una transenna all'uscita dallo stadio, è esausto anche lui e la giornata non è ancora minimamente conclusa. Hanno vinto, quindi significa che ci sarà il bonfire*.  
E la campus security può permettersi di andare a casa a riposare? Certo che no, deve seguirli e guardarli festeggiare, sedare le risse, portare a casa gli ubriachi – anche se con questa vittoria dovrebbero esserci meno risse e più pacche sulle spalle accompagnate da innumerevoli versioni stonate dell'inno della scuola.  
La cosa che mi fa rimanere più all'erta però è la paura della possibilità. Una festa di una confraternita è un conto, al bonfire ci va tutta l'università. Chiunque potrebbe essere il prossimo obiettivo di quei pazzi.  
Seguo la folla di gente che si sposta verso i giardini davanti all'Old Main, dove si fanno di solito le feste in comune e i falò. Il chiacchiericcio è già fastidioso di suo, ma quando comincia ad arrivare la musica dalle casse, sempre più alta man mano che mi avvicino, vorrei girare i tacchi e andarmene a letto.  
Clarke spunta al mio fianco, infilandosi nella colonna di gente accanto a me. Perfetto, mi ci voleva proprio un altro round di urla sconclusionate per aumentare il mal di testa.  
Non voglio essere io a cominciare, quindi rimango in silenzio, dandole a malapena l'impressione di aver registrato la sua presenza. È strano che nemmeno lei abbia ancora detto niente, ma continua a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe, come sempre stringendosi le braccia al petto.  
Sta raccogliendo le forze per mandarmi definitivamente a fanculo?  
Non che mi interessi, ci conosciamo a malapena.  
"Mi dispiace," butta lì all'improvviso, facendo saettare lo sguardo dalla punta dei piedi a me, in un lampo.  
Ha appena detto che le dispiace? Per cosa? È successo qualcosa ad Octavia?  
"Per ieri," chiarisce.  
Sposto lo sguardo sulla schiena di un tizio enorme e sudatissimo davanti a me, che ha deciso di issarsi in spalla un suo amico mingherlino e insieme fanno dei suoni che mi battono sulle tempie _dall'interno_, come delle scariche di taser direttamente nel cervello. Vorrei ucciderli entrambi.  
"Ero…," si schiarisce la voce. "Sono stata un po' maleducata, e…"  
"Un po'?"  
Stringe le labbra per un secondo, prima di appiattirle in un sorriso educato. "Ieri avevo le scatole girate per i fatti miei, e nonostante tu sia un idiota e un rompicoglioni come hai appena dimostrato, non era verso di te che avrei dovuto dirigere la mia frustrazione." Fa una piccola pausa. "Nonostante tu sia una persona fondamentalmente frustrante."  
Parla lentamente, ho l'impressione che si stia trattenendo, e che se si lasciasse andare non sarebbe una conversazione così… stranamente educata.  
Faccio un lieve cenno col capo senza offendermi; mi sopporto a malapena da solo. "Ok, continua."  
Assottiglia di più il sorriso. Dev'essere una cosa da Confraternite, sorridere in quel modo quando in realtà vorresti uccidere chi ti sta davanti.  
"Non c'è altro. Ieri ho esagerato, ti ho detto che mi dispiace, fine della storia."  
"Non c'era bisogno di venirmelo a dire, non sono una tua consorella. Lo sai, vero?"  
Si ferma bruscamente in mezzo alla strada. "Cristo, non ce la fai ad accettare semplicemente delle scuse?"  
Non posso fermarmi, il bonfire è già iniziato e voglio tenere d'occhio la situazione, quindi comincio a camminare all'indietro, urtando le persone intorno a me.  
"Chiedi troppo, Principessa, come sempre. A proposito, fammi sapere come vuoi organizzarti per tutti quei _favori_ che devo farti."  
La sua espressione allarmata mi fa sorridere. Come temevo, tutta questa messinscena è per assicurarsi la mia collaborazione per i corsi di autodifesa e la cosa dei sottobicchieri. In fondo è una sorority girl* fatta e finita, come tutte le altre.  
Mi raggiunge in fretta, le braccia non più incrociate ma rigide ai suoi fianchi come due parentesi. Ha una camminata un po' mascolina, per essere tale sorority girl.  
"Bellamy…"  
"Rilassati, Buffy. Non ho intenzione di rimangiarmi la parola, anche se sei una persona _fondamentalmente frustrante_."  
Il lieve sorriso che le appare sulle labbra sembra sincero, stavolta. "Pensavo di cominciare domani."  
Domani? Saremo stanchi morti, dopo la ronda e questa stupidissima partita di football.  
"O la prossima domenica," si affretta ad aggiungere. Comincio ad avere il serio dubbio di perdere il controllo dei muscoli facciali quando parlo con lei. La maggior parte delle persone della mia vita mi ha sempre rimproverato di essere troppo impassibile. Cosa succede alla mia faccia che improvvisamente parla al posto mio? Deve finirla. Essere impassibile è tutto.  
"Mmmh," mi gratto il mento. "Domani posso venire io e darvi due dritte di base. E far venire il resto dei ragazzi la prossima domenica. Saranno troppo stanchi dopo questa nottata."  
"Tu non sarai troppo stanco, invece?", mi rimbecca con un sarcasmo scettico per niente velato.  
Smetto di camminare all'indietro e mi ritrovo davanti il tizio sudatissimo con il suo amico di fianco, fortunatamente sopravvissuto alla scalata della montagna. "A domani, Principessa."  
Accelero il passo, ho tergiversato anche troppo. Se mi ha risposto qualcosa, si è perso nella folla.

Non faccio in tempo a bussare al portone delle Theta Beta che Maya mi appare davanti accecandomi con 32 perfettissimi denti di benvenuto, le consorelle alle sue spalle con identici sorrisi stampati in faccia.  
Non sento nemmeno cosa dice, troppo abbagliato da troppa bianchezza.  
Mi conducono verso il centro del salone, dove sono tutte in versione palestra, con leggins, felpine aperte e bottigliette d'acqua.  
Il mormorio si intensifica quando Maya mi spinge in mezzo al cerchio. Mi sento un istruttore di yoga, grazie a Dio non c'è nessuno specchio da nessuna parte.  
Clarke si fa strada e mi si avvicina – noto che ho un vuoto attorno del raggio di almeno due metri. Forse hanno paura che faccia loro qualcosa? Magari sanno del programma di Jaha. Le persone ricche e benpensanti hanno questa istintiva curiosità verso i criminali, anche se poi si tengono a distanza.  
"Ecco il nostro _eroe_," calca sulla parola con eccessivo sarcasmo, come sempre quando si rivolge a me.  
"Sono solo un altro umile servitore. Come posso assistervi oggi, Principessa?"  
Maya mi prende leggermente per il gomito, tossendo piano. Mi devo piegare perché continua a tirarmi finché non le porto l'orecchio ad altezza sufficiente per farla sussurrare: "Non usiamo questo epiteto per Clarke, qua dentro. È offensivo, e ci ha chiesto esplicitamente di non farlo."  
"Certo."  
E suppongo che non abbia nulla a che vedere con il fatto che lei sia la Presidentessa e non voglia perdere autorità davanti alle sue sudd… consorelle. "E comunque," mi lascia andare e riprende a parlare ad alta voce. "Sei al servizio delle Theta Beta, oggi, non di una singola persona."  
Fa un gesto teatrale che comprende tutte le ragazze in cerchio intorno a noi. Sospiro. Ma perché ho accettato di fare questa cosa?  
Octavia appare nel mio campo visivo mentre si sbraccia per salutarmi. Giusto, ecco perché ho accettato. O. deve avere la priorità. Mia sorella, mia la responsabilità. Il fatto che lei adesso abbia acquisito tutta questa parentela in più non era nei piani, ma vabbè. Sono sempre stato bravo ad improvvisare.  
"Ok. Dunque… dividetevi in coppie e disponetevi in…", cerco di fare un conto veloce a mente. "Almeno tre file di persone. Lasciatevi dello spazio di manovra intorno."  
Le ragazze cominciano a muoversi, vociando. Maya parte ad aiutarle a sistemarsi, impartendo ordini a gran voce.  
Mentre seguo O. con lo sguardo registro che Clarke non si è ancora mossa dal suo posto, a tre passi da me.  
Mi sta fissando.  
"Cosa?"  
"Niente, ehm…," scrolla le spalle, sempre guardandomi fisso negli occhi. "Grazie, di tutto questo."  
"Prima le scuse, poi il grazie. Dev'essere il mio compleanno."  
Rotea gli occhi al cielo e va a prendere posto vicino a Maya, che la sta chiamando a far coppia con lei. Stavolta se ne va sorridendo appena, invece di lanciarmi un'occhiata torva o una risposta sarcastica delle sue.

Clarke sembra di buon umore.  
Sto facendo vedere la posizione migliore per tirare un pugno a qualcuno – sul serio, le ragazze non sanno nemmeno come si chiudono le dita per picchiare qualcuno, ci abbiamo perso sopra almeno venti minuti – e quando incontro il suo sguardo vedo intensità, concentrazione, una lieve increspatura della fronte di chi si sta impegnando ad ascoltare le tue direttive.  
E poi mi sorride.  
Un sorriso genuino, di chi ha semplicemente accettato la tua presenza e quando capita che vi guardate piega le labbra in un sorriso amichevole. Due volte. Mi ha sorriso due volte.  
Ieri voleva uccidermi, oggi mi sorride come se non fossi più così 'fondamentalmente frustrante'.  
"Non capisco."  
"Nemmeno io."  
"Bellamy?", una brunetta rotondina attira la mia attenzione, alla mia sinistra.  
"Mh?"  
"Non capisco la posizione," mi specifica, un po' stralunata dalla mia risposta. Merda, mi sto facendo distrarre come un novellino. Mi concentro di nuovo sulla brunetta. Non so come abbia fatto ad entrare qui, O. mi ha detto che prendono solo le matricole di 'bellezza eccelsa'. Si è premurata di farmelo sapere quando l'hanno contattata, svolazzava in aria come una farfalla sotto LSD.  
In effetti, ha detto anche che prendono quelle eccezionalmente belle e quelle eccezionalmente ricche. Questa deve ricadere nella seconda categoria. Non che io abbia niente da ridere sulle forme, anzi, più carne significa più roba da afferrare, solo non ce la vedo come materiale da Theta Beta, secondo i loro standard.  
"Non è difficile," mi sforzo di ritornare in argomento. "Te lo faccio vedere un'altra volta."  
Divarico leggermente le gambe e piazzo i piedi in modo parallelo, piegando un po' le ginocchia. Chiudo le dita a pugno e alzo le mani fino ad arrivare di poco sotto il mento. È la posizione iniziale che ci hanno insegnato al corso preparatorio al Progetto Campus Security di Jaha.  
Non mi è sfuggita l'ironia che mi insegnassero una cosa del genere quando sono stato ammesso proprio per aver dimostrato di sapere come si prende a pugni una persona. Jaha non è finito all'ospedale né niente del genere, ma nemmeno io avevo particolari ripercussioni, a parte un fastidioso dolorino alle nocche che è sparito in una settimana.  
La brunetta intanto ha mimato le mie azioni e mi ha rivolto un sorriso tremolante. Dev'essere giornata, forse è veramente il mio compleanno? Eccetto che questa poverina sembra più spaventata da me che altro.  
Spero che sia una specie di scherzo di Octavia, che ne so, magari è andata in giro per la Theta Beta a raccontare che sono un serial killer o qualcosa del genere, e queste ci hanno creduto.  
"Holland, cosa stai facendo?" Maya urla alle nostre spalle. Mi giro e la vedo partire verso una coppia di ragazze che si sta sul serio prendendo a pugni, invece di colpire le braccia alzate davanti al viso come ho istruito io.  
Maya mi lancia un'occhiata mentre continua ad avanzare con foga verso le due, che nel frattempo hanno cominciato a fingere di non essere appena state in una specie di rissa. Sono contento che abbiano evitato di tirarsi i capelli, si vede che la mia lezione sta avendo successo. "Tu!", mi urla, indicando il suo posto vacante. "Prendi il mio posto con Clarke. Ci penso io a queste due."  
Mi avvicino, anche se non ho intenzione di rimanere. Devo girare e assicurarmi che le ragazze abbiano tutte assunto la posizione corretta, non posso rimanere fisso su una sola.  
Clarke mi sorride – di nuovo – e si mette in posizione. Come volevasi dimostrare, sbaglia, e sta troppo piegata in avanti con il busto.  
"Aspetta," mi faccio avanti. "Mettiti più indietro, così."  
Le metto una mano sulla spalla e mi parte una scossa elettrica su tutto il braccio. A partire dal palmo, fin nel gomito, per finire verso la clavicola.  
Lei si sistema, ignara. Stacco la mano. La striscio contro i pantaloni.  
Non toccherò più nessuno, oggi.

Note dell'autrice:

*L'Old Main è un edificio realmente esistente alla UARK. Qui se volete vedere delle foto e/o saperne di più.  
*Il bonfire sarebbe quel falò che fanno gli americani per festeggiare La Qualunque. Dire solo falò era troppo poco, è un termine a sé per una festa commemorativa. Dirlo altrimenti mi fa venire in mente solo un fuocherello sulla spiaggia con chitarra e vino.  
* Sorority Girl significa ragazza da confraternita. Ma in italiano è orribile, quindi ho preferito tenerla così. Anche perché ci sono le Fraternities dove sono tutti maschi e le Sororities dove sono tutte femmine. In italiano abbiamo riassunto tutto con Confraternite, e mi viene da storcere il naso a chiamare così una casa di Theta Beta piena di ragazzette ricche e agiate e vestite di rosa.

Eccoci qua!  
I know, il piano di pubblicare ogni lunedì è tristemente sfumato. I blame Real Life. Si torna al buon vecchio 'pubblico quando riesco a scrivere'.  
Ho in programma delle belle scenette per il futuro, e intanto spero che queste siano riuscite a trasmettere lo stesso livello di feels che ho provato quando mi sono venute in mente, e che da allora mi fanno ridacchiare come una scema ogni volta che me le immagino tipo scene di un telefilm.  
Anyway, fine del capitolo. Bellamy si scuoterà, ammetterà che c'è qualcosa sotto? Che magari tutta questa cosa del "Siamo diversi, lei è ricca e agiata e io no, non ci sopportiamo" può anche essere affiancata da un'attrazione di base?  
E cos'è successo a Clarke? Perché prima era scontrosa, poi si è tranquillizzata? Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo, mhuahuahuaha. (Rido maleficamente perché mi sto vendicando di un paio di amiche scrittrici che si divertono a lasciarmi con mille domande senza darmi nessuna risposta, quindi ho un senso sadico di rivalsa nei loro confronti XD)(che ovviamente dura poco, visto che io spiegherò cose nel prossimo capitolo mentre una in particolare sono VENTOTTO CAPITOLI che non mi dice cosa c'è in una lettera e almeno CINQUE che non mi dice cosa c'è in una cartellina, but still)(ignoratemi quando mi sfogo così a caso a beneficio esclusivo di chi legge le fanfiction di queste persone)(sì, sto parlando di te, EVER LILY)

PS: c'è un altro link musicale, ho scelto Party Rock Anthem come sottofondo ai festeggiamenti del bonfire perché mi sembrava calzante con una festa universitaria, balli e festeggiamenti. Mi sto divertendo a piazzare i link strategicamente, stavolta sulla parola "casse". Sempre più genia del male, ve lo dico io.


	5. The Stone and The Box

**Clarke**

Raven irrompe nella mia camera facendomi sobbalzare sulla sedia, si siede sul letto con uno slancio.  
Poso la matita sui libri che stavo studiando e appoggio il mento sullo schienale della sedia. Quando Raven richiede una pausa dallo studio, non c'è modo di dissuaderla. Meglio abbandonare la lotta fin dal principio – sì, anche con gli esami a pochi giorni di distanza.  
Inarca un sopracciglio verso lo stereo, le note della Dave Matthews Band che si propagano nella stanza.  
"Cosa?", chiedo. Lo sa che in Modalità Studio mi piace mettere la musica.  
Alza le spalle. "Niente. È solo che la fase di depressione di solito la riservi al giorno prima dell'esame, prima ci devi appestare tutti con i Queen."  
"È perché mi danno la carica."  
"Lo so. Come mai sei già nella fase DMB? È successo qualcosa?"  
Sospiro. È bello aver fatto pace con Raven – dopo la disastrosa telefonata con la mamma, siamo riuscite a chiarirci con un caffè al bar vicino alla mensa – che mi conosce così bene da sapere le mie fasi musicali.  
E che se non sapessi che adora i Queen quanto me, non l'avrebbe passata liscia per aver detto 'appestare tutti con i Queen.'  
"A dire il vero nulla," rispondo. "Il bonfire è passato senza tragedie, le ronde hanno fatto il loro lavoro e niente di sospetto ne è venuto fuori."  
"Bene, no?"  
"Certo. Abbiamo anche iniziato l'autodifesa con le ragazze. Bellamy e i suoi ci stanno aiutando molto."  
Raven mi fissa. "Quindi?"  
"Quindi niente."  
"Perché sei depressa allora?"  
"Non sono depressa!"  
Punta l'indice verso le casse. "Sul serio? Perché ripieghi su di loro solo quando sei triste."  
Mi allungo sulla sedia per spegnere lo stereo. "Non sono triste. Sono preoccupata, sì. Per le ragazze, per l'esame, per…"  
Il cellulare vibra sulla scrivania, due vibrazioni corte di fila vuol dire messaggio. Lo prendo in mano.  
"Chi è?"  
"Bellamy."  
Raven inarca di nuovo il sopracciglio. "Ah, sì?"  
"Sì. Mi ha avvisato che sono arrivati i sottobicchieri."  
Finalmente. Anche se sarei più contenta se Maya mi avesse dato il permesso di usarli.  
"Mhmh. Lo stesso Bellamy che ti aiuta a fare le ronde, addestrare le tue ragazze, recapitarti i tuoi preziosi sottobicchieri e che, oops, hai inavvertitamente invitato alla cena con tua madre?"  
Ugh, la cena. Non voglio nemmeno pensarci. Faccio una smorfia, mentre gli rispondo di passare a portarmeli quando vuole. Tanto ormai sto a casa a studiare tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni.  
"È stato un incidente. E cosa vorresti dire, lo fa per sua sorella."  
Raven si stende per metà sul letto, tenendo il busto sollevato su un gomito. "Non stavo parlando di lui."  
Rimetto il cellulare sulla scrivania. "Cioè?"  
"Voglio dire che forse stai andando avanti?"  
Batto le ciglia più volte, confusa. "Andando avanti dove?"  
Alza gli occhi al cielo. "Finn, Clarke. Sto parlando di Finn."  
Ora mi ha completamente persa. "Quando abbiamo cominciato a parlare di Finn?"  
"Gesù, sei peggio di un ripasso sugli integrali. Non è che magari la DMB è segno che sei turbata per qualcosa, che so, tipo lasciare definitivamente indietro Finn e trovare un nuovo tizio che, oltre ad essere parecchio figo, ti aiuta nelle tue assurde crociate, con bonus di essere un cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura verso sua sorella? Voglio dire, chi è che non ha un debole per chi si prende cura della sua famiglia…"  
Prende un libro da terra e comincia a sfogliarlo svogliatamente. Fa una smorfia ai miei tomi di Medicina Generale e lo richiude.  
Mi guarda. La guardo. "Non ti seguo, Raven," alzo una mano prima che possa interrompermi. "Non sto dicendo che non sia… attraente, in qualche modo. E certo, il suo prendersi cura di sua sorella è molto… mmmh, toccante." Raven piega la bocca di lato in un sorriso affettuoso. Non avendo una vera e propria famiglia, dev'essere stranamente rassicurante per lei un comportamento del genere.  
"L'ho visto l'altra sera al bonfire," continuo. "Non le ha staccato gli occhi di dosso tutta la sera, cercando di non farsi notare tra la folla."  
"Che cosa carina."  
"E sto cercando di cambiare attitudine nei suoi confronti, per questo. Cercare di cogliere il fatto che sotto sotto ci tenga ai suoi colleghi e alle ragazze del campus, ma… è irritante, testardo, strafottente, cocciuto, insomma, è un idiota. Non lo sopporto. Mi sto sforzando di apprezzare queste sue qualità solo per riuscire a collaborarci in modo civile. Nient'altro. E sarà pure figo, come dici tu, ma se uno è bello e poi il suo carattere è pessimo, non mi interessa."  
Raven ascolta il mio sfogo con interesse. Sorride di nuovo, anche se senza aprire la bocca a mostrare i denti. Sembra quasi che si stia divertendo alle mie spalle per qualcosa. Si gratta il naso, prima di prendere coraggio e dirmi cosa pensa.  
"Lo sai, vero, che ogni relazione nel corso della storia è iniziata con queste premesse?"  
"Perché stiamo parlando di relazioni, adesso? Non voglio una relazione con Bellamy!"  
"Sarà."  
"È così. Non lo reggo, e la cosa è assolutamente reciproca, credimi."  
"Mh-mh."  
"Per non parlare del fatto che non ogni relazione è iniziata così. Tutte quelle che ho avuto io sono iniziate tra due persone normali che si piacciono, fine."  
Raven scoppia a ridere. "Scusami, ho sbagliato a formulare la frase. Ogni relazione che _valesse la pena essere vissuta_ è iniziata con queste premesse."  
"Ma per piacere," sbotto. "Stai parlando di finzione, di libri, la realtà non è affatto così."  
Scrolla le spalle. "Solo perché finora sei uscita solo con ricchi figli di papà. Era ovvio che ti annoiassi a morte. E poi sì, c'è stato Finn… e abbiamo visto com'è andata."  
Mi lancia uno sguardo cauto, sperando di non essere andata troppo oltre.  
"Finn è… Finn è stato un errore. Non c'è altro da aggiungere. Per quanto riguarda gli altri, non erano i soldi che avevano a renderli noiosi o meno."  
"Wells non lo trovi noioso, per qualunque motivo al mondo tu ci riesca, eppure non ti piace."  
Sospiro profondamente. "Stiamo girando a vuoto, qui. Mi vuoi dire qual è il tuo punto?"  
Raven apre la mano e fa un gesto verso la mia stanza, le mie pareti, i miei disegni. "Guardati intorno, Clarke. Non sei una figlia di papà qualunque, altrimenti col cavolo che ero tua amica."  
Ridiamo.  
"E quindi?"  
"E quindi il bad boy con un cuore d'oro è normale che ti piaccia, è un classico."  
Mi esce un gemito di frustrazione mentre mi abbandono di nuovo contro la sedia. "Sto cercando di dirti che _non_ mi piace."  
"Va bene, va bene. È un peccato però. Voglio dire…"  
"E con Wick è così che è cominciata, per te?", la interrompo.  
Wick è il soprannome del ragazzo con cui l'ho trovata sul tavolo da laboratorio. A quanto mi dice, sono scopamici, anche se lo sguardo che aveva mentre me lo diceva non me la raccontava giusta.  
"Con Wick è solo sesso," dice, raddrizzandosi appena.  
"Sarà," ribatto, e concludo la conversazione, facendole capire che sono disposta a parlare di Bellamy quanto lei è disposta a parlare di Wick.

Un'ape mi ronza intorno e la scaccio con un gesto veloce mente mi ripeto nella testa i nomi delle ossa della mano. Sono un _casino_.  
"Sai… il punto di prendersi una pausa è appunto quello di fare una pausa."  
Raven mi guarda, le sopracciglia alzate, il suo solito sorriso divertito. Mi ha beccata. Solo che non è stata una mia scelta quella di prendermi una pausa. Mi ha trascinata fuori dalla mia stanza per fare un pic-nic nel giardino delle Theta Beta, per farmi prendere un po' d'aria. Dice. Secondo me è solo stanca di starsene chiusa nel suo laboratorio. Ma come posso dirle di no. E come posso smettere di ripassare?  
"Non ho libri davanti alla faccia, sono in pausa. O almeno, la mia versione di una pausa. Prendere o lasciare."  
Raven sbuffa e si sdraia completamente sul plaid a quadri rossi e arancioni che abbiamo steso sul prato.  
"Guastafeste."  
"Pigrona."  
Ridacchiamo, sono degli epiteti che ci lanciamo di tanto in tanto. In effetti, non si sta male. Non fa troppo caldo per starsene sdraiate così al sole. Chiudo gli occhi e lascio che i raggi mi scaldino la pelle, così bianco latte che tanto non si abbronzerà mai. È un contatto piacevole, il calore quasi mi culla verso il sonno.  
"Ci hai più ripensato?", Raven mi riporta al presente.  
"Mh? A cosa?"  
"A quella sera."  
"Quale?"  
"La _tua_ sera. Quando sei finita all'ospedale."  
"Oh."  
So cosa mi sta chiedendo Raven. Se ho più pensato al collegamento tra quello che è successo a me e quello che sta succedendo adesso alle ragazze. Se anche io stavo così male per colpa di qualche droga e non era solo alcol come avevo – come avevamo tutti pensato.  
"Sì, certo che sì. Sarebbe difficile non farlo. Ma non credo sia la stessa cosa, non più."  
"Perché no?"  
"Ero ricoverata in ospedale. Si sarebbero accorti se avessi ingerito delle droghe, dalle analisi, no?"  
Raven mi guarda un po' in silenzio. "A meno che non sia qualcosa che non risulti dalle analisi di base."  
A questo non avevo pensato. Aggrotto la fronte. "Dici che è possibile una cosa del genere?"  
Si stringe nelle spalle. "È un campus di ricerca universitario. Ci sono laboratori ovunque. E a quanto pare, persone talmente stronze da somministrare droghe a delle poverette indifese. Tra l'altro…"  
Si ferma, mordicchiandosi il labbro.  
"Cosa?", la incito.  
"Avranno fatto l'autopsia a Charlotte, no? A quanto si dice in giro, è stata vista in stato semi-cosciente prima che… sì, insomma. Anche lei era stata drogata, Clarke. Ma ne hai sentito parlare da qualcuno?"  
Ci rifletto un po' su. Ho sentito le sorelle addolorate, altri studenti che parlavano della tragedia, di come fosse 'ingiusto che una ragazza così giovane' eccetera. Nessuno ha accennato niente al riguardo.  
"No. In effetti, no."  
"Appunto. Ho paura che, a meno che non si facciano delle ricerche mirate, sia qualcosa che non risulta alle prime analisi."  
"Gesù."  
Il sole sparisce all'improvviso. Qualcuno ci si è parato davanti, sbatto le palpebre per cercare di aggiustare gli occhi al cambio repentino di luce.  
"Sto interrompendo qualcosa?"  
La voce di Bellamy è inconfondibile. Trasuda sarcasmo. Mi sta per caso giudicando perché non sono dentro a studiare? Lui? Prima che possa ribattere mi rendo conto che ha qualcosa in mano, uno scatolone.  
Devono essere i sottobicchieri. Mi impongo di calmarmi e lasciar correre.  
"No," Raven salta su e fa un po' di spazio tra me e lei. "Prego, siediti pure."  
La fulmino con lo sguardo, lei mi ignora completamente, troppo impegnata a indicare il posto vuoto con le mani, invitandolo. Bellamy tentenna. Per un attimo mi sembra che il suo sguardo scivoli sulle mie gambe lasciate nude dagli shorts, ma dev'essere sicuramente un'impressione. Forse ho ancora gli occhi in assestamento, dopo tutto. Appoggia lo scatolone ai suoi piedi e rimane lì accovacciato.  
"Penso siano tutti."  
È la prima volta che lo vedo senza bomber. Mi prendo un secondo per invidiare la pelle olivastra delle braccia che spuntano dalle maniche della maglietta nera, sono sicura che non si scotterà mai con una gradazione così. "Grazie," mi sforzo di rispondere.  
Per un po' il cinguettio degli uccellini sugli alberi è l'unico suono che ci fa compagnia.  
"Allora…", comincia Raven. "Che fai oggi di bello?"  
Bellamy sposta lo sguardo su di lei, confuso. "Come?"  
"Sei sordo? Ho detto, 'cosa fai oggi'."  
"Ehm… niente, credo?"  
"Ottimo! Nemmeno noi."  
"Veramente dovrei studia-"  
"Silenzio, Clarke. È quasi ora di cena."  
"Veramente sono le tre-"  
"Oh, Dio. Va bene. Bellamy, cosa fai a cena?"  
"Cosa?!", la fisso, dev'essere impazzita.  
"Lascia rispondere il ragazzo, Clarke. Ti ha portato tutto questo ben di Dio, è sicuramente una scatola pesante. In più, aiuta te e le tue consorelle con quei corsi di addestramento. Dimmi, non è forse buona educazione invitarlo a cena?"  
La odio. La odio tantissimo. Mi volto verso Bellamy, mostrando il mio sorriso Theta Beta migliore. Deglutisco. "Sì, uhm, ci… ci piacerebbe invitarti a cena con noi. Andiamo al Grounder, appena fuori dal campus…"  
"Lo conosco," Bellamy annuisce. Si alza in piedi, sembra irrequieto, continua a cercare qualcosa da fare con le mani. "Ma ho… sì. Ho da fare. Piani. Coi ragazzi. Grazie lo stesso."  
"Aw," Raven fa il labbrino. "È un peccato. Magari la prossima volta?"  
"Sì," Bellamy si schiarisce la voce. "Certo. Assolutamente. Ora devo andare."  
Quella cosa che una volta era Raven, la mia migliore amica, e che ora non so più chi sia, gli fa un sorriso radioso, sventolando la mano. "Ciao, ciao."  
"Ehm, sì, ciao. Clarke," si congeda.  
Scuoto leggermente la testa per smettere di fissare male la mia amica posseduta dagli alieni e lo guardo. "Sì, ciao. E grazie, davvero," indico lo scatolone con un cenno del capo.  
Annuisce, sempre più irrequieto. La scena è talmente tanto assurda che, mentre lo guardiamo andare via, ho quasi il timore che sbagli strada e sia costretto a tornare indietro. Per fortuna, va dritto da dov'era venuto. Il suo kart è sul ciglio della strada, salta su e sparisce in un secondo.  
Raven mi guarda divertita, aspettando una mia reazione.  
"Tu sei fuori di testa," le dico.  
"E tu sei completamente cieca," risponde. Ci sdraiamo di nuovo in silenzio sotto il sole.  
Per quanto ci provi, non riesco più a ritrovare la pace di prima.

**

Il Grounder è uno dei locali più frequentati del campus.  
È molto rustico, col bancone interamente in legno scuro lucido, i poster alle pareti dei Razorbacks e qualcuno dei gloriosi Stati Uniti d'America – tra cui uno della statua del Presidente Lincoln sul suo trono di Washington. Cosa abbia a che fare con l'Arkansas, è un mistero che non sono ancora riuscita a risolvere.  
C'è una musica leggera di sottofondo, non conosco il gruppo, è un po' malinconica ma piacevole. Qui mettono sempre su dei gruppi indie, e qualche volta c'è un concerto, per lo più di gente che fa cover.  
Raven sta ascoltando Monty e Jasper blaterare qualcosa di inerente alla fisica quantistica o che so io – e stanno naturalmente litigando. Fisici e ingegneri, a quanto pare è l'ordine naturale delle cose.  
"Perché non capite un cazzo!", sta infatti dicendo Raven.  
"Certo, perché i tuoi metodi da barbona invece sono meglio," ribatte Jasper.  
"Da barbona?!"  
Smetto di ascoltarli, tanto litigheranno così per almeno un'altra mezzoretta.  
Infilo le patatine nella mayonese e ne mangio due o tre, prima di accorgermi di aver finito la birra.  
Borbotto un "Vado a prendere da bere", ma nessuno dei tre ovviamente mi considera. Raven è attaccata al tavolino con entrambe le mani, come se si stesse trattenendo dal saltare in collo ad entrambi e divorarli. Conoscendola, non mi stupirei se succedesse.  
Anya sta preparando qualcosa da bere dietro il bancone, mi sorride quando mi siedo sullo sgabello di fronte a lei. È buffo, al mio primo anno qui mi odiava con tutta sé stessa. Poi c'è stato l'incidente, l'ospedale, e lei deve aver pensato di avermi dato troppo da bere, che fosse in qualche modo colpa sua, e ha smesso di odiarmi. Da allora abbiamo cominciato a parlare. Ormai è un'amicizia fissa quasi quanto quella di Raven.  
"Come va, Dottoressa?", mi apostrofa. È il suo nomignolo preferito da affibbiarmi. Evidentemente Principessa non va a genio nemmeno a lei.  
"Bene. A parte la mia prematura morte causa stress da esami, consorelle, e soprattutto l'antidiluviano conflitto tra Ingegneria e Fisica – credo – Sperimentale."  
Anya ridacchia mentre fa un cenno verso il mio tavolo. Non è il più rumoroso del locale, ma quasi.  
"Raven è sul piede di guerra, eh?"  
"Già. Ti chiamo se c'è bisogno di contenerla?"  
Si ferma di botto, i suoi occhi asiatici duri nei miei. "Stai scherzando? Non mi ci avvicino nemmeno a quella, quando impazzisce."  
Appoggio i gomiti sul bancone e mi prendo le guance tra le mani. "Peccato. Saresti la mia unica speranza."  
È buffo che anche Anya sia intimorita da Raven. Voglio dire, è solo una campionessa regionale di Jujitsu.  
Raven invece è solo… beh, Raven. La mia versione femminile, minuta e castana di Hulk.  
"Forse non l'unica…", mi sussurra Anya.  
"Mh?"  
Non penso si stia riferendo a Jasper e Monty, perché nessuno li prende mai in considerazione per quanto riguarda l'ambito fisico. Sono due nerd mingherlini e contrari alla violenza. Jasper ogni tanto ha l'occhio folle, ma non penso attaccherebbe mai Raven, né una ragazza. Ha troppo la sindrome del cavaliere dall'armatura scintillante.  
Anya intanto mi sta facendo un cenno alle mie spalle.  
Mi giro, e c'è Bellamy. Mi sta venendo incontro, risoluto. Oddio, dev'essere successo qualcosa.  
Scatto giù dalla sedia, allarmata.  
"Che c'è, cos'è successo?", lo apostrofo appena mi raggiunge.  
Bellamy si acciglia. "Come?"  
"Una delle ragazze? Quando?"  
"Ah…", si piazza le mani sui fianchi. Si passa un dito sul naso. "No… oggi mi avevate accennato che…"  
"Oh."  
È venuto qui per me. Cioè, per noi. Per me, Raven, Jasper e Monty. Okay, forse non per Jasper e Monty.  
Tentenna. Forse sta pensando che non lo voglia qui. Effettivamente non ho dato dei segnali molto favorevoli, nemmeno oggi. La mia Theta Beta interiore si risveglia. Educazione, Clarke!  
"Certo, hai fatto bene a venire," sorrido. Mi viene un sorriso sincero, grazie al cielo. Un po' teso, certo, perché tutta questa faccenda è un po' troppo inaspettata. Ma alla fine bisogna ringraziarlo per tutto il suo lavoro, no? Si è anche rimesso il bomber dell'uniforme. "Stavo giusto prendendo delle birre. Ne vuoi una?"  
Bellamy annuisce. "Ehi, Anya," la saluta senza guardarla.  
"Bene, ehm… tre birre allora," ordino. Monty non beve birra.  
"Quattro, Clarke," Anya ha uno strano tono divertito. Bellamy ha le lentiggini. Avevo mai fatto caso a questa cosa?  
"Giusto, quattro."  
Batto le palpebre e distolgo lo sguardo. Mi sfrego gli occhi coi palmi delle mani, mi sembra di aver fissato una lampadina troppo a lungo.  
Anya appoggia le pinte una a una sul banco man mano che le riempie. Ne prendiamo due a testa e faccio cenno a Bellamy di seguirmi al tavolino. Facciamo zig-zag tra le persone finché non raggiungiamo il nostro.  
I ragazzi stanno ancora litigando. Certo, finché non vedono spuntare Bellamy alle mie spalle.  
Cade un silenzio scioccato. Jasper ha perfino la bocca spalancata. Raven, dopo un secondo di smarrimento, si rianima e sorride come una iena. Monty sgomita Jasper per fargli riprendere la mascella.  
Mi siedo al mio posto, sulla panca vicino a Raven. Sono quasi incerta se fargli posto o meno, ma Bellamy si sta già sedendo vicino ai ragazzi, di fronte a me – a noi. Di fronte alla nostra panca.  
Allunga una birra a Monty, subito al suo fianco, che scuote la testa e la passa a Jasper. Comincio a pregare che qualcuno inizi a parlare.  
"Ehi," inizia Raven, Dio la benedica. "Hai fatto bene a venire. Lo conosci da tanto il posto?"  
Vorrei darle una botta da sotto il tavolo. Sembra che stia facendo le fusa!  
Bellamy annuisce. "Da quando mi sono trasferito qui. Io e i ragazzi abbiamo subito cercato un buon bar."  
Si guarda intorno. "O un bar, almeno."  
I ragazzi ridono, la tensione si spezza un po'. Esalo un respiro che non sapevo di stare trattenendo.  
È strano, è tutto troppo strano. Sorseggio la birra.  
"Infatti dovrebbero raggiungerci qui tra poco, se non è un problema."  
Perché sta guardando me? Che mi importa se vengono i suoi scagnozzi?  
"Certo che no," risponde Raven.  
"Ehi, se siete tutti qui, chi è di ronda?", interviene Jasper.  
"Probabilmente non vengono tutti, idiota," lo rimbecca Monty. Si schiaffeggiano le spalle come due bambini per un paio di secondi. Bellamy li fissa, serio. Non è ancora abituato a quei due, Dio solo lo sa quanto ci è voluto a me ad abituarmi alle loro scaramucce. Finalmente, annuisce. "Sì, ci sono dei ragazzi di turno."  
Prendo un altro sorso. Mi pare che bere mi tenga la bocca occupata, e penso di continuare così.  
"Pensi ci sarà presto un'altra ronda collettiva?"  
"Jasper, non eravamo qui per divertirci? E non pensare agli esami?"  
"Se c'è un pericolo per le ragazze voglio saperlo, voglio poter aiutare. Tu no, Monty?"  
"Certo, ma non dobbiamo per forza parlarne _ora_, no?"  
"Il cinese ha ragione," dice Bellamy. "Sono qui proprio per staccare, visto che ci penso tutto il dannato giorno."  
Siamo in due, amico. Siamo in due. E penso anche agli esami, certo, ma direi che questa preoccupazione prende almeno il 70% delle mie giornate.  
"Ma, se volete saperlo…"  
"Vogliamo saperlo," afferma Jasper.  
"Sono preoccupato. Appena finiti i vostri esami, ci sarà una grande festa. Tutto il campus sarà presente. E poi inizia la Spring Break. Avremo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile, visto che tanti ragazzi torneranno a casa per le vacanze."  
"Ci saremo," rispondono i due ingegneri/cavalieri in coro.  
Mi sento un po' brilla, ed è solo la terza birra. La riappoggio sul tavolino e mi accorgo che è quasi finita.  
Raven mi becca mentre osservo il bicchiere con sospetto. Dov'è andato a finire tutto il liquido che c'era dentro? Mi sgomita. "Ehi, vacci piano," sussurra. Annuisco.  
Alzo lo sguardo, Bellamy mi sta guardando. Perché mi sembra che mi stia fissando ogni volta che mi giro? Dovrebbe smetterla. Ricordati l'educazione, Clarke. Gli sorrido.  
Invece di reciprocare, si acciglia. Io proprio non lo capisco.  
"Comunque…", Monty attira l'attenzione di Bellamy. "Non sono cinese, sai. È un po' che volevo dirtelo."  
Bellamy si stringe nelle spalle.

I ragazzi di Bellamy ci raggiungono poco dopo.  
Viene il mulatto della festa disastrata dai Sigma Tau, Miller, e altri due. Non mi pare di ricordare i loro nomi. Bellamy per fortuna li ripresenta, Atom e Murphy. Atom. Che nome idiota.  
Ci facciamo tutti più stretti nelle panche per farli sedere. Mi trovo schiacciata tra Raven e questo Murphy, che mi guarda con un'espressione sprezzante prima di decidere di ignorarmi per il resto del tempo.  
Non che mi importi.  
I ragazzi cominciano ad instaurare conversazioni amichevoli, alla fine abbiamo già fatto una ronda tutti insieme. Non c'è quel bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio.  
Jasper e Monty sono due delle persone più socievoli che io abbia mai conosciuto, e mandano avanti il chiacchiericcio come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Raven li ascolta, ogni tanto interviene.  
Atom sembra interessarsi a lei per un attimo, ma un'occhiata omicida di Raven lo fa ritrarre come se si fosse scottato.  
Io non riesco proprio a stare dietro al flusso di parole. Sento un parlare costante di sottofondo, ma non mi ci soffermo. Sarà la birra? O il pensiero, quel senso di pericolo allo stomaco per via delle ragazze?  
Mi ritrovo a guardare Bellamy. Che, come sospettavo, sta guardando me.  
Vorrei chiedergli perché. Perché è qui, perché mi guarda, perché non mi sorride mai, perché non sorride mai in generale, a un certo punto vorrei quasi chiedergli se ha sempre avuto le lentiggini.  
Il rumore del cellulare gli fa abbassare lo sguardo. Ha ricevuto un messaggio.  
La sua espressione cambia radicalmente, gli occhi spalancati. "Merda," dice.  
I suoi ragazzi si zittiscono come se avessero ricevuto un ordine. "Cosa?", lo apostrofa Miller.  
"È Kane, dobbiamo andare," mi lancia un'occhiata di sbieco, e io so che è successo qualcosa. Stavolta davvero. Gli piazzo una mano sul braccio prima che possa alzarsi da questo cazzo di tavolino.  
"Cos'è successo?"  
Bellamy si guarda un po' intorno, studia le nostre facce. I suoi lo fissano, come cani davanti ad un padrone.  
Sospira. "Diciamo solo che il bonfire non è andato esattamente bene come speravamo."  
"E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?", sbotta Murphy. Direi che è il meno addestrato di tutti.  
"Che una ragazza ha appena sporto denuncia. Non l'ha voluto fare prima, era spaventata. Una sua amica l'ha convinta."  
"Dove?", chiedo. E non voglio sapere dove ha sporto denuncia, ma dove è stata aggredita.  
"Non lo so, vado a sentire. Kane si sta incontrando adesso con la polizia."  
"Merda," borbotta Miller sotto voce.  
"Già, merda," concorda Bellamy. "Andiamo."  
Si alzano tutti in piedi contemporaneamente, i bomber che strusciano e le suole delle scarpe che stridono sul pavimento. Vorrei andare anch'io. Vorrei sapere cosa è successo, dove, chi è la ragazza. Vorrei raccogliere tutte le informazioni possibili. Ma non mi porterebbero mai con sé, e Kane mi manderebbe via nel momento stesso in cui vedrebbe spuntare un mio biondissimo capello. Colpa di mia madre, ovviamente.  
Sto fissando Bellamy, sperando in qualcosa, non so neanche io cosa. In realtà penso di non aver mai distolto lo sguardo da lui. E lui nemmeno. Stringe un po' le labbra. "Ti scrivo appena so qualcosa, ok?"  
Sospiro. Va già meglio. "Sì, grazie."  
Annuisce, guarda i suoi ragazzi, sono tutti pronti. Con vari cenni di saluto, quelli di Raven particolarmente entusiasti, si dileguano.  
So già che passerò la notte attaccata al cellulare.

Note dell'autrice:  
Ordunque. Ci ho messo una vita a darvi questo capitolo. La prima parte era scritta da un pezzo, per il resto ho avuto un momento di defaillance (si scriveva così?) causato dalla mia partecipazione alla convention di Supernatural. Ergo, vi prego di scusarmi, ma ero troppo fuori di me per scrivere.  
E in questo capitolo… beh, come vedete, stanno cominciando un po' a cambiare le carte in tavola. Ovvio, noi lo sapevamo già, ma anche loro due stanno iniziando a rendersi conto dell'attrazione che provano. Bellamy da quella scossa lungo il braccio, e ora Clarke, magari un po' spinta da Raven (Dio benedica Raven).  
Comunque, nonostante io mentre scriva urli AMATEVICAZZOSUBITOADESSONOW, sto cercando di dare alla storia quel non so che di… 'si odiano però c'è attrazione', e sotto quell'attrazione c'è comunque una certa affinità, un rispetto reciproco. Penso che siano diversi ma anche un po' simili, nel loro bisogno di aiutare, di farsi carico della responsabilità. Non se ne sono ancora resi conto, naturalmente, ma l'attrazione non è nata a caso, non è solo una cosa puramente fisica. Più si conoscono, più si studiano, più trovano punti in comune. Un po' come è stato nella serie, o almeno così è parso a me.  
Non ho detto quale musica stava suonando nel locale per il semplice motivo che qualunque canzone scegliessi, non c'entrava con quello che stava succedendo. Comunque, erano i Civil Wars.  
Avrei tanto voluto inserire questa canzone qui come sottofondo, ma andrebbe per una scena decisamente più lunga. Anyway, mi piace dirvi quali sono le mie ispirazioni musicali di capitolo in capitolo.  
Se avete già delle teorie su chi possano essere i colpevoli del giro di droga e stupri, non esitate a farmelo sapere nei commenti.  
Ah, un'ultima cosa, Anya nel locale che si chiama Grounder. See what I did there? I kill myself sometimes.  
Alla prossima – spero decisamente con meno attesa.  
Grazie a tutti, recensori e non, un bacio!


	6. Responsibility

**Bellamy**

Individuo Kane appena sceso dal kart, gli altri ragazzi che mi tallonano, uniti contro l'aria fresca della notte.  
Murphy sta già tirando fuori il maledetto coltellino, ma per una volta non gli dico nulla. Se lo fa stare meglio in un momento di nervosismo, buon per lui. Vorrei avere anch'io un metodo del genere.  
La stazione di polizia dove Kane ci ha indirizzati sembra deserta, la luce che viene da dentro illumina solo un'altra persona oltre al capo supremo del campus.  
Sento Miller bofonchiare un impropero sottovoce mentre attraversiamo la strada.  
"Cosa?"  
"È mio padre."  
Mi ero scordato che il padre di Miller lavorasse per la polizia. Mentre ci avviciniamo, lo guardo stringere la mano di Kane, prima di voltarsi verso di noi con un'espressione severa.  
Adocchia il figlio mormorando un "Nathan" – mi ero scordato anche che Miller avesse un nome - ci osserva raggrupparci sul marciapiede. Si defila con un cenno della testa verso Kane, lasciandoci soli.  
"Bene, ragazzi," Kane unisce i palmi delle mani. "Sono riuscito a tenerci la polizia fuori dai piedi per un altro po'." Atom non ne sembra affatto contento, ma per stavolta chiude il becco.  
"Ho dovuto riscattare un paio di favori, ma ne è valsa la pena."  
Prima che succeda qualche altro incidente diplomatico, decido di cambiare discorso. "La ragazza?"  
Kane annuisce, grato del mio intervento. "Sta bene. Almeno, bene come può stare una ragazza dopo quello che le è successo. Miller non crede sia a rischio suicidio."  
Questo sì che è un sollievo, meno male che c'è Padre-Polizia a tenerci tranquilli. Infilo le mani nelle tasche.  
"Cos'è successo?"  
"È stato durante il bonfire. La ragazza è stata attirata nel bosco da uno sconosciuto. Si è svegliata la mattina dopo con le mutandine tra le mani. Non ha voluto dire nulla a nessuno, un'amica l'ha convinta a farsi avanti adesso."  
Il bonfire. Ed io che pensavo fosse andato tutto bene, di aver tenuto tutti al sicuro.  
"Ha menzionato della droga?"  
"No, ma ha ammesso di aver bevuto parecchio."  
"Ok," mi gratto la fronte, sento un bel mal di testa in arrivo. "Cosa facciamo?"  
Kane sospira, ci osserva tutti uno per uno. "Purtroppo non possiamo fare altro che continuare con i pattugliamenti, sperando di prendere questo figlio di puttana."  
Concordiamo tutti. Non diciamo molto, il morale è bassissimo.  
Anche Kane è di poche parole, dopo poco ci saluta con un paio di pacche sulla spalla.  
"Tenetemi informato," afferma prima di infilarsi sulla sua Corvette blu.  
Quando il retro della sua macchina sparisce oltre la curva, i ragazzi si voltano a guardarmi.  
"Cosa facciamo?", è Miller il portavoce della richiesta di ordini.  
Mi gratto la fronte di nuovo. "Non lo so. Un'altra ronda, magari? Non possiamo stare con le mani in mano."  
Atom annuisce, incassandosi contemporaneamente nelle spalle. "Sono d'accordo. Aspettare fino alla prossima festa senza agire mi farebbe solo sentire in colpa. Io direi di riprovarci."  
Persino Murphy fa un cenno d'assenso, sembrando addirittura un po' più pallido del solito.  
"Allora è deciso. Ci penso io ad avvertire Clarke e gli altri."  
E per una volta, nessuno fa commenti sulla cosa.

**

"Pronto?"  
"Ehi, sono io."  
"Bellamy?"  
"L'unico ed il solo."  
"Va tutto bene?"  
"Sì, volevo solo… volevo solo sentirti."  
Sento dei rumori dall'altra parte della cornetta, forse Octavia si sta alzando in piedi.  
"Hai idea di che cazzo di ore sono?"  
Uh, no, in effetti no. Mi stacco il cellulare dall'orecchio per controllare – tanto voglio vedere chi mi ferma perché sto guidando il kart al telefono – e sono le due e mezzo. "Ops."  
"Ops un cavolo. Cosa succede?"  
Strofino le nocche sugli occhi. "Un'altra ragazza. Al bonfire."  
"Cazzo."  
"Sì, cazzo."  
"Bellamy… lo sai che Lincoln non c'entra niente, vero?"  
Naturalmente il suo primo pensiero va a quel fanatico. "O, non è il momento."  
Anche perché ho appena passato l'ultima ora e mezza a confabulare sulla situazione con gli altri ragazzi. Non che ci sia molto da dire, ma avevano bisogno di essere in qualche modo rassicurati. Il corpo di sicurezza più affidabile di tutti i Campus d'America, non c'è che dire.  
"No, lo so, ma… ti giuro che non c'entra niente. Fidati di me."  
Vorrei tanto farlo, davvero. La mia capacità di fidarmi degli sconosciuti è già pari a zero di base, figuriamoci se si tratta di punkettoni stalker con un insano interesse verso mia sorella. Quindi no, la risposta è no. Ma non ho voglia di discutere con Octavia, non ora almeno.  
"Ne riparliamo. Ehi, devo andare. Ci sentiamo domani, ok?"  
Octavia fa una smorfia di frustrazione. "Non ti basta farmi spiare dalla tua fidanzata? Devi anche controllarmi ogni giorno?"  
"Octavia…"  
"Sto scherzando. Ti sta davvero turbando questa cosa, vero?"  
"Abbastanza."  
Non ho problemi ad ammetterlo. Mi sento impotente, ma soprattutto sento di stare fallendo.  
"Lo sai che non è davvero compito tuo proteggere tutti? Sei entrato nel programma solo per venire qui con me. Non devi niente a queste persone. Ok?"  
Il ragionamento non fa una piega. Il problema è che adesso questo è il mio lavoro, e che io sono _davvero_ responsabile per loro. "Certo, O. Buonanotte."  
"'Notte…"  
Attacco la telefonata, e medito se farne un'altra, poi cambio idea. Non me la sento di discutere nemmeno con Clarke, e con lei sarebbe praticamente inevitabile. Opto per un messaggio veloce.  
_'È successo al bonfire, niente discorsi su droga. Passo domani per dettagli.'_  
La risposta mi arriva nemmeno due minuti dopo, che sono già arrivato agli alloggi ed entrato in camera.  
_'E noi che pensavamo di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Nome?'  
'Non ho nemmeno pensato di chiederlo. Troppo incazzato.'_  
Lancio il cellulare sul letto per una sosta al bagno veloce per pisciare e mettermi i pantaloni del pigiama. Fa già abbastanza caldo per poter dormire a petto nudo. Al mio ritorno lo schermo lampeggia per la risposta.  
_'Capisco bene. Domani penseremo ad un altro piano d'azione. Per ora, riposati.'_  
Non posso fare a meno di sorridere. Non riesce a trattenersi dall'impartire ordini, nemmeno ora.  
_'Come desidera, principessa. A domani.'  
'A domani. Buonanotte, Bellamy.'_  
Per qualche motivo non voglio essere io ad interrompere la conversazione. Clicco di nuovo sul tasto di invio. _'Notte, Clarke.'_

Clarke appare al mio fianco mentre mi tampono il collo con un asciugamano.  
Ultimamente ha questo potere di comparire quando meno me lo aspetto.  
Mi sembra si soffermi più del dovuto sulla pelle sudata che mi spunta dalla maglietta bianca. È una mia impressione o sto cominciando a piacere alla principessa? Sarebbe il massimo dell'ironia. E neanche un'idea così malvagia, alla fine… O no?  
"Bellamy. Dobbiamo parlare."  
"Certo. Dove?"  
"Fuori?"  
Annuisco e la seguo fuori dal salone, le ragazze mi spogliano con gli occhi mentre esco. È diventata una nuova abitudine delle Theta Beta, ben consapevoli che me ne accorga. Non posso dire che mi dispiaccia, anche se è un po' strano, visto che durante l'addestramento riescono a malapena reggere lo sguardo senza scoppiare a ridere come delle ritardate. Ogni volta guardo Octavia e mi ripeto che è per la loro sicurezza.  
Qualcuna deve aver capito che me ne sto andando e mi fa ciao-ciao con la mano. Rispondo al saluto, un po' stranito. Clarke intanto mi guida fino al portico e si chiude la porta alle spalle.  
"Penso che dovremmo fare un'altra ronda," esordisce.  
"Sì, l'ho già deciso coi ragazzi. Nessuno di noi ha tanta voglia di non fare niente e aspettare che succeda di nuovo."  
Clarke sembra rilassarsi un po', si scansa i capelli mossi dalla faccia. "Bene. Stasera?"  
"Perfetto. Ehi, perché non eri all'addestramento oggi?"  
La domanda sembra prenderla alla sprovvista. Evita il mio sguardo e boccheggia per un secondo. Cosa sta succedendo? Non lo so, ma sembra interessante.  
"Non me la sentivo. Cioè, non potevo. Problemi da ragazze. Sai."  
La cosa mi puzza di bugia da chilometri, ma fingo di bermela.  
"Ok. A stasera, allora."  
"A stasera."  
Lascio il portico con l'asciugamano ancora assicurato sulle spalle. Fa caldo, fa davvero tanto caldo.

L'appuntamento è di nuovo sotto l'Old Main.  
Stavolta andiamo con la mia idea, nessuno se la sente di fare ronda in due, preferiamo essere tutti fuori insieme nello stesso momento. Così, se succede qualcosa, ci sarà qualcuno più vicino pronto ad intervenire.  
Dei miei ci sono i soliti, dalla parte di Clarke mancano due tasselli 'fondamentali'. Gliene chiedo il motivo.  
"Wells sta studiando per gli esami, non mi sembrava il caso di disturbarlo. E Finn… perché diavolo avrei dovuto chiamare Finn?"  
Si stringe le braccia al petto, come se a me facesse differenza e dovessimo discuterne. Sai che mancanza sento, io, di BelliCapelli. Alzo le spalle e comincio a pensare a come dividere le squadre. "Oh, e i miei amici si chiamano Jasper e Monty. Cerca di ricordartelo, per favore."  
Mi lancia uno sguardo deciso per sottolineare l'ordine e si allontana. Almeno ha detto 'per favore', stavolta.  
Chiamo Miller con un cenno del capo, che si avvicina, solerte.  
"Vai tu con Clarke," gli dico.  
Annuisce, serio, non sembra nemmeno per un secondo prendere in considerazione l'idea di chiedermi perché. Non lo so nemmeno io, a dire il vero, e sono grato che non lo faccia. È che… Miller è il migliore, il più affidabile, sono certo sia più al sicuro con lui.  
"Ok, gente," richiamo l'attenzione del gruppetto. "Jasper con Dax, Monty con Atom, Clarke con Miller, Murphy con me." Visto? Mi sono ricordato i nomi.  
Guardo Sterling, Connor, Derek e Myles. "Voi accoppiatevi come vi pare."  
Ovviamente i geni ridono e si scambiano gomitate. Per fortuna ci devo aver a che fare poco, con questi quattro. Siamo nella stessa squadra, ma riesco sempre a mettere i turni in modo da lasciarli, insieme a Dax, da soli a fare le loro cose. Preferisco passare il mio tempo coi miei. Sì, persino Murphy. Che continua a sembrare pallido, speriamo non stia covando un'influenza. È l'ultima cosa che ci serve.  
"Ci vediamo qui all'orario stabilito. Siate prudenti! E tenete sempre il cellulare a portata di mano."  
Il gruppo si scioglie, ognuno parte a piedi in direzioni diverse verso il proprio quadrante.  
Nessuno prenderà il kart, stasera.  
Murphy mi si avvicina, e cominciamo la camminata notturna in silenzio.  
"Ehi, stai bene?", decido di chiedergli ad un certo punto. Il silenzio lo sopporto fino a un tot. Venti minuti sono abbastanza, no?  
"Eh? Cosa, perché?"  
"Hai una brutta cera, tutto qui."  
"Sto bene," mi sibila, secco.  
Lascio perdere, Murphy è sempre stato uno strano. Lo lascio di nuovo giocare con il suo coltellino.  
Non diciamo niente per il resto della ronda. Che gioia.

Sono le 5 del mattino, e siamo tutti stremati.  
Se tutto è andato bene, stavolta non è successo davvero nulla di male. Miller ha riportato un manipolo di matricole ubriache al parchetto vicino alla Facoltà di Chimica, ma niente di più. Ci ritroviamo al punto d'incontro sotto la torre dell'orologio come previsto.  
Sto buttando la nostra roba sul mio kart quando sento la presenza di Clarke al mio fianco. Devo avere un magnete addosso, o qualcosa del genere. Vorrei iniziare con 'Non riesci a starmi lontana, principessa?', ma in qualche modo mi mordo la lingua e riformulo.  
"Non hai gli esami, lunedì? Dovresti andare a dormire."  
Clarke scuote le spalle. "Possono aspettare. Senti… sabato prossimo facciamo una festa." Per un attimo penso mi stia invitando. "Con tutte le confraternite. È la prima della Spring Break, e di tradizione la facciamo nel Parco grande. Quello del bonfire." Annuisco. Certo che non mi stava invitando, che idiota. "Penso che dovremmo testare lì i sottobicchieri."  
"Certo. Mi sembra logico."  
"Ok allora… ci vediamo lì?"  
"Certo. Ok."  
Non so cosa diavolo sia quest'aura di imbarazzo che permea l'aria e ci fluttua intorno. È successo qualcosa di cui non sono a conoscenza? O le hanno fatto una lobotomia? Cosa diavolo c'è che la turba così?  
Che poi, perché m'importa? Sarà qualche paranoia da confraternita. O il ciclo, oggi ha detto di avere il ciclo.  
Clarke scalpiccia un po' coi piedi sul sagrato, mi fa un sorrisino di circostanza.  
"Allora… ci si vede alla prima festa della stagione."  
"Sì. Ok."  
"Buonanotte, Bellamy."  
"Notte, Clarke."  
Si allontana con i due pazzoidi ai lati, imboccando a piedi il viale verso la sua confraternita.  
Scuoto la testa. Non capirò mai le Theta Beta.

Note dell'autrice:  
Ok, so. Ho di nuovo fatto la cosa di fissare male il capitolo perché non mi piace la resa, ma alla fine mi dispiaceva tenervi sulle spine e ho deciso di mollare e andare avanti. Tanto ci saranno sempre dei capitoli che non ci piacciono, no?  
Meglio finire questo breve interludio e portare avanti la storia.  
Mi è stato fatto notare che c'è un po' meno azione, ultimamente... spero sappiate tutti che è solo la quiete prima della tempesta. Gh.  
Il capitolo è un po' più corto del previsto, solo che se ci avessi aggiunto un'altra scena breve e spezzettata mi sarei strappata i capelli.  
PS: il capitolo è senza musica, il morale è basso e i nostri eroi sono tutti preoccupati.  
Alla prossima, grazie a tutti, lettori silenziosi e non.


	7. Beautiful Beat

**Raven**

"Che giornata di merda."  
Wick mi lancia un'occhiata di traverso dall'altro lato del tavolo, mentre si sta rimettendo la camicia nei pantaloni. "Sono andato così male?"  
"Cosa? No, non stavo parlando di te," fisso il buco su di una delle mie magliette preferite, dev'essere rimasta impigliata in qualcosa mentre me la toglievo. Ci entra perfettamente l'indice, e ripararla con ago e filo è inutile. È praticamente al centro del petto, si vedrebbe benissimo.  
Wick finge di guardare un orologio invisibile sul polso mentre mi raggiunge dalla mia parte. "Cinque secondi e già stai pensando ad altro? Sono offeso."  
"Come ti pare," lancio la maglietta sul tavolo da lavoro e ci appoggio sopra le mani, è ancora tiepido, impregnato del nostro calore. "Oggi mi è caduta una fialetta, ora questo… è una giornata di merda."  
Mi cinge con le braccia da dietro. "Spero di essere riuscito ad allietartela almeno un po'."  
Lo fulmino con lo sguardo, ma la mia testa si muove da sola e gli si poggia sulla spalla. È calda, è comoda.  
"Guarda che interessa anche te. È il progetto per cui tecnicamente dovresti lavorare anche tu, se non fossi troppo impegnato a mettermi le mani addosso."  
La presa sui miei fianchi si fa più salda. "È la prima volta che ti sento lamentare delle mie mani."  
Abbasso lo sguardo sulle dita – che sono intrecciate alle mie, quando è successo? – e, in effetti, sono un paio di mesi che mi hanno affibbiato Wick al laboratorio e non mi ha dato mai modo di lamentarmi.  
Certo, i primi tempi era un dito nel culo impossibile. Un ingegnere, mi hanno assegnato un ingegnere, capito? È tipo… l'insulto peggiore da fare ad un fisico. Piuttosto la morte.  
Era insostenibile cercare di parlare con lui, non c'era conversazione in cui non arrivassi ad un passo dal mettergli le mani addosso.  
Finché le mani non l'ha fatto lui, e non come avevo pensato io. Decisamente non come avevo pensato io.  
"Sì, beh… hai capito cosa voglio dire. Università, crediti, ricordi?"  
"Impossibile da dimenticare. Grazie a questo progetto ho passato i due mesi più belli della mia vita."  
E in un attimo, con due frasi, deve rovinare tutto.  
Mi stacco dal tavolo e da lui, sistemandomi la coda per avere qualcosa da fare con le mani.  
Non mi fermo a registrare la sua espressione, perché ho paura di quello che potrei leggerci sopra, e mi rinfilo la maglietta. Non voglio che si attacchi a me. Non è quello che cerco, e non ho più intenzione di continuare a ricordarglielo.  
Comincio a prendere dei pezzi a caso che abbiamo spostato o fatto cadere a terra, e rimetterli a posto. Sento arrivare il silenzio a quel punto in cui qualcuno deve romperlo per dire qualcosa.  
Mi volto a guardarlo. "Devo vedermi con Clarke."  
Alza le mani, le spalle, ed annuisce. Forse una punta di delusione? Un motivo in più per muovermi a raccogliere la borsa e le mie cose. Mi fermo a lanciargli un'occhiata dalla soglia.  
"Non far cadere nulla," gli indico le fialette nel minifrigo sull'altro tavolo, quello off-limits, pieno di cose importanti. Torna a sorridere, ed è una cosa minuscola che posso fare per lui, ma almeno questa posso farla. "E ricordati di chiudere." Annuisce di nuovo.  
Sparisco con un 'a domani', che è la promessa di altro sesso che ormai non posso più negare a me stessa di aspettare con trepidazione.

Clarke mi aspetta al tavolino di legno piazzato fuori dallo Starbucks del campus.  
La sua sedia scricchiola quando si alza per salutarmi con un abbraccio veloce.  
Ha già una tazza di caffè tra le dita, e sembra… scombussolata. Il cappotto blu non è tutto abbottonato, la sciarpa bianca e nera intorno al collo come se la fosse tirata semplicemente addosso invece di annodarla, i capelli acconciati in una coda disordinata. La perfetta Theta Beta non è per niente perfetta, stamani.  
Mi siedo di fronte a lei, più preoccupata del suo stato che dalla necessità di ordinare il mio caffè.  
"Stai da schifo."  
Clarke sta sorseggiando il suo macchiato e sembra risintonizzarsi con me solo adesso, come se ogni azione compiuta finora l'avesse fatta senza prestare veramente attenzione.  
"Uh? Non ho dormito."  
Appoggia la tazza e si asciuga il mento con la manica. Ecco, questo – e il fatto che sono qui da due minuti e ancora non abbia commentato il buco sulla mia maglietta – fa alzare il livello di preoccupazione oltre il normale consentito.  
"E qualcosa mi dice che non è per l'esame di domani?"  
Scuote la testa, anche se si sistema meccanicamente una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, come se il pensiero dell'università le abbia risvegliato quella parte del suo inconscio che appartiene alle confraternite.  
"No, è per tutto questo casino con le matricole…"  
Lo stomaco mi si contrae un po' per il senso di colpa. Avrei dovuto aiutarla, e ho continuato a dirmi che se avesse voluto il mio aiuto in quelle ronde mi avrebbe chiamato quando ne avessero fatta una, ma la verità è che ho semplicemente ignorato la cosa, troppo presa a pensare al mio laboratorio, a Wick…  
Un motivo in più che mi rassicura di aver preso la decisione giusta a voler mantenere le distanze.  
Una persona non può farti abbandonare la tua migliore amica nel momento del bisogno. È una pazzia, non sono mai stata quel tipo di ragazza, di essere umano.  
Vorrei dire qualcosa, ma ogni scusa che mi venga in mente è vuota e priva di sostanza.  
"Scusami," butto lì all'improvviso. Ho la strana capacità di decidere di non fare una determinata cosa e poi qualcosa più forte in me prende la decisione opposta. "Sono stata un'amica di merda, a lasciarti affrontare tutto questo da sola."  
"Cosa?", Clarke sembra sorpresa, e mi sento ancora più in colpa. Conoscendola, non l'ha vista come una pecca da parte mia; come minimo non mi ha chiamata per qualche motivo a me sconosciuto. "No, di cosa stai parlando? Non ti ho più detto nulla io. Pensavo avessi già abbastanza da fare con i tuoi progetti eccetera, per passare delle notti in bianco per questo. E poi, non sono sola."  
Come volevasi dimostrare. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che si dia così completamente agli altri senza un ritorno personale come fa lei. È una cosa dolcissima e snervante allo stesso momento.  
Mi sembra le si siano arrossate leggermente le guance, ma forse è solo il calore che sale dalla tazza? A proposito, segnalo una matricola mingherlina che lavora lì di portarmi il mio cappuccino. Comunque, decido di indagare.  
"Non sei da sola, nel senso che Bellamy ti sta facendo buona compagnia?"  
Annuisce, e deve notare il mio sorriso a tutta bocca perché si affretta a continuare.  
"Cioè, mi sta aiutando in questa questione. Non mi sta facendo 'buona compagnia', okay?", mima le virgolette con le dita in aria. Le viene un gesto un po' goffo, con la tazzona dello Starbucks in mano.  
"Mh, è un peccato. Bellamy è un bel pezzo di manzo. Scommetto anche che ci sa fare. Avrà avuto molte ragazze uno così, no?"  
"Oh, Dio, Raven. Delle ragazze che sono state assalite, ed è di questo che vuoi parlare?"  
"Scusa, hai ragione," ridacchio. "Mi faccio distrarre facilmente dai bei ragazzi, a differenza tua."  
"Ho notato," bofonchia dietro il bicchiere.  
"Come? Cos'era questo commento acido passivo-aggressivo? Puoi ripetere?", sto continuando a sorridere, perché anche quando fa così, non riesce a non essere adorabile, tutta sulla difensiva.  
Sospira. "Scusa, come ti ho detto, non ho dormito. Sono un po' irritabile."  
"Non c'è problema, principessa. Allora," incrocio le braccia. "Ci sono novità nel caso? Aggiornami."  
Il ragazzo mingherlino arriva con la mia dose di caffeina mentre Clarke ha già cominciato a raccontare, e sono grata di aver qualcosa tra le mani che mi imponga di non cominciare a menare ogni essere di genere maschile che ci passi accanto.

Clarke mi ha convinta, senza alcuna ombra di dubbio, che analizzare un campione di sangue rubato da una delle ragazze assalite è una buona idea. Non so esattamente quando è successo.  
Forse è colpa di quelle occhiaie, del suo aspetto trasandato. Se commettere un furto che potrebbe farci espellere tutti, la farà dormire meglio la notte, così sia. Non ho nemmeno fatto in tempo a dire di sì che ha tirato fuori il cellulare per scrivere a Bellamy.  
Mi pare che si stiano scrivendo un po' più spesso.  
La guardo mandare un messaggio tutta concitata e mettere giù il telefono con un'espressione serissima. "Sta arrivando."  
"Come, di già? Ce l'hai proprio al guinzaglio. Ben fatto, ragazza!"  
"Finiscila. Non è di turno e sa quanto sia importante questa situazione, _a differenza tua_."  
Sventolo una mano nell'aria. "Come ti pare. Vedi di non metterci troppo a deciderti, qualcuno potrebbe batterti sul tempo."  
Clarke rotea gli occhi e non aggiunge niente. Lo so cosa sta pensando, che non le _interessa_, che ci può arrivare chi vuole a lui, lei è troppo superiore a queste cose. Ok, questo non credo l'abbia pensato, è semplicemente il messaggio che arriva quando parla in quel modo.  
E anche se so perfettamente che non è quello che intende, è impossibile non sentirglielo dire, e immaginarla con la sua posa un po' altezzosa, con le labbra strette. Si è guadagnata il titolo di Principessa mica per niente, d'altronde.  
Bellamy arriva dieci minuti dopo in groppa al suo cart bianco, gli mancano solo l'armatura e la spada.  
Anche se è un po' tetro e imbronciato come personaggio, forse non è proprio il classico eroe, il classico principe che salva la principessa. Forse è il drago.  
Clarke lo osserva parcheggiare, avvicinarsi al nostro tavolo, e il sorriso che gli rivolge quando lo saluta non è uno di quelli che hai mai riservato a Wells, Jasper, Monty – o a me, per quel che vale.  
Alzo il palmo per salutarlo quando finalmente si decidono ad includermi nel quadretto attuale – sul serio, chi si fissa per più di due secondi quando si saluta? – e lui decide di reciprocare con un cenno del capo.  
Si accomoda sulla sedia a sinistra, tra me e Clarke, le mani infilate a fondo nelle tasche del bomber.  
La pioggerellina lieve di oggi gli ha inumidito i capelli. È figo da morire. Ancora non mi sembra umanamente possibile che Clarke non se lo sia fatto, deve avere qualcosa che non va in quel principesco cervello.  
"Qual è la proposta?"  
Conciso e dritto al punto. Mi piace.  
Clarke sembra rimestare i pensieri, come se non fosse sicura di come vendergli l'idea nel modo giusto.  
"OK, te la faccio breve," intervengo. "Hai o non hai un tizio che ha un padre nella polizia?"  
Bellamy lancia uno sguardo veloce a Clarke prima di tornare su di me ed annuire.  
"E questo tizio può usare questo rapporto per intrufolarsi e rubare un campione di sangue di una ragazza?"  
"Un cosa?"  
Sembra allarmato. Non lo biasimo, lo ero anche io quando Clarke mi ha fatto questo discorso.  
"Possibilmente dell'ultima vittima," Clarke si sbriga ad intervenire. "Perché è più fresco."  
"Siete impazzite? Non siamo in un film di James Bond!"  
"No, lo so…"  
"E poi cosa, lo mandiamo alla CIA per analizzarlo? All'FBI? Hai perso completamente il cervello, Clarke?"  
"Ce lo _abbiamo_ un laboratorio," mi indica. "Raven. Fisica. Ricordi?"  
Il principe che sembra sempre di più un drago s'incupisce. Probabilmente valuta i pro e i contro della situazione. "Mi stai seriamente chiedendo di mandare un criminale a rubare dalla polizia, per condurre un esperimento illegale nel laboratorio della tua amica?"  
"Un'analisi. Per salvare altre ragazze. E poi, hai un piano alternativo?"  
Faccia da drago irritato.  
"Ti basta girare in tondo come degli idioti senza trovare mai niente, salvare nessuno?"  
"Va bene," sbotta. "Non ti prometto che Miller dirà di sì."  
Clarke sorride. "Sono piuttosto certa che lo farà."

**

Dopo che Bellamy se n'è andato, abbiamo parlato di quanto Clarke dovesse tornare a studiare per domani, di sua madre, di Jasper e Monty e del loro ultimo esperimento che ha quasi fatto saltare il loro laboratorio – idioti – di Wells che non sente da giorni nel suo isolamento pre-studio, di Maya che è il solito dito in culo (perché continui a stare con quelle oche è una cosa che non capisco, almeno si trovasse una confraternita più adatta a lei), e del ritratto che mi sta facendo quando non sta studiando.  
Ne ho una collezione nella mia stanza, sono sicura che l'ultimo sarà anche meglio dei precedenti… sta migliorando sempre di più. Certo, sono di parte quando si tratta di lei, e non ho la capacità tecnica di sapere se un disegno è davvero bello, visto che le mie mani sono tanto buone in un laboratorio quanto inutili con foglio e matita, ma… sono certa che lo sia.  
Credo anche che abbia vinto dei premi alle superiori, e cose del genere.  
Ha anche cercato di farmi domande su Wick, di nuovo. Sembra incapace di accettare la realtà dei fatti tanto quanto lui. Mi preparerò un cartello da mostrare a tutti ogni volta che tireranno fuori l'argomento: "È solo sesso."  
Buon sesso, chiaro, anzi… ottimo. Ma rimane solo quello.  
La fantasia della ragazzina che si trova il fidanzato e vivranno insieme felici e contenti per sempre, l'ho abbandonata da tempo, e devo ringraziare Finn per questo. Ringraziare nel vero senso della parola, è stata una secchiata d'acqua sulla realtà ma è appunto la realtà, e mi ha fatto aprire gli occhi.  
Con Clarke invece è diverso, lei ha bisogno di credere nella favola, da brava principessa. Io, al limite, sarei la sorella cattiva.  
E ora, cinque giorni dopo, sono in piedi nel mio laboratorio con un campione molto molto rosso in mano.  
Non ci avevo affatto pensato, che questo è _vero_ sangue. Persino Clarke, quando è passata a consegnarmelo, non aveva per niente un'aria principesca.  
A quanto ho capito, Miller ha finto un appuntamento a pranzo con il padre dentro la stazione, ha finto di andare in bagno ed è entrato nella stanzina delle prove. Per nostra fortuna, è tutto etichettato e facile da trovare, non ci sono allarmi data la bassa percentuale di crimini da queste parti, e la possibilità di sbagliare e prendere un campione di un'altra persona era veramente esigua.  
Il nome è sull'etichetta comunque, quindi siamo piuttosto sicuri che non sia quello sbagliato.  
Lo sto guardando anche adesso, e ticchetto con le unghie sul rettangolo bianco di carta appiccicato al vetro.  
Emily Kyle, Jr. 19 anni. Non vorrei proprio essere te, ragazza.  
Sento la porta aprirsi; Wick entra, e mi soffermo un attimo ad assorbire l'insieme dei suoi jeans sdruciti, la maglietta bianca, il capello un po' spettinato e quel pizzetto alla D'Artagnan sul mento. Figo è figo, Clarke dovrebbe fare come me, una volta ogni tanto, e togliersi qualche prurito.  
Mi sorride, di ottimo umore perché gli ho chiesto di venire al laboratorio di sera - 'Due volte in una sola giornata, eh?' vedo chiaramente il pensiero formarsi nella sua testa – il nocciola dei suoi occhi che si scioglie nel suo sguardo. Ah, non ha proprio idea di quello che sto per dirgli.  
"Ottimo, sei qui. Ti ricordi la centrifuga? Bene, ci serve per analizzare il sangue."  
Il sorriso gli vacilla sugli zigomi. "Cosa?"  
"La centrifuga. Prendila."  
La verità è che senza Wick non avrei mai potuto accettare di fare questa follia, perché non sono una chimica (a differenza di Gary, il dottorando di Chimica che ci aiuta a preparare i campioni, ma chiamarlo non mi è sembrata un'opzione fattibile), e non ho l'equipaggiamento adatto a questo genere di cose. Il caso ha voluto che il progetto congiunto con Wick richiedesse un po' di questa attrezzatura. L'unico problema è che io non la so usare.  
Lancia uno sguardo alla fialetta rossa e deve intuire che non sto scherzando.  
Si acciglia. "Abbiamo avuto degli aggiornamenti dal Professore che non ho ancora ricevuto?"  
Appoggio il campione sul bancone e gli scocco uno sguardo scettico.  
"Credi sul serio che Wallace, il Rettore della Facoltà di Ingegneria, ci invierebbe un campione di sangue per un progetto sui laser?"  
"Sangue." Si gratta la testa, confuso. "Ok, cosa sta succedendo qui, Raven?"  
"Semplice. Dobbiamo analizzare il sangue contenuto qua dentro," gli sventolo la fialetta davanti al naso. "E vedere se ci sono tracce di droga."  
"Droga," è sempre più confuso. "Sei seria?"  
"Assolutamente."  
"Ha che fare con Clarke, vero? Cosa siamo diventati, una puntata di CSI?" L'espressione scocciata che gli rifilo lo mette di buon umore di nuovo, per qualche motivo. "Sinceramente preferivo l'altro canale, quello in cui i protagonisti facevano sesso."  
"Ha, ci scommetto. Comunque non siamo i protagonisti, tesoro. E ora fa' il bravo e prendimi quella centrifuga."  
Mi prende il polso, attorciglia le dita tra le mie e se le porta alla bocca per soffiarmi un bacio sul dorso della mano. "Ai tuoi ordini, mia regina."  
Beh, è comunque meglio di principessa.

Wick ha attivato la centrifuga per separare le parti del sangue dal plasma o qualcosa del genere, non ho capito bene cosa ha googlato sul telefono 5 minuti fa. Clicca qualche pulsante sul monitor di quell'affare bianco e nero sul bancone di sinistra – quello delle cose importanti, come mi piace chiamarlo – ed è tutto.  
"Adesso dobbiamo solo aspettare," dice. Annuisco piegando le labbra all'ingiù, mentre penso se alla fine non possiamo fare quello davvero per cui pensava di essere venuto. Se si parla di ammazzare il tempo, quale modo migliore di un po' di sano sesso? Riporto lo sguardo su di lui; deve aver pensato la stessa cosa, glielo leggo negli occhi. In un attimo siamo uno sull'altro, le bocche che si scontrano, denti, lingua e tutto, palmi che vagano un po' ovunque da entrambe le parti.  
Mi spalmo su di lui, cercando un contatto che si fa sempre più doloroso contro i bottoni dei suoi jeans.  
Lo aiuto a disfarsi della maglietta e dell'altrettanto dolorosa cintola che gli stringe la vita.  
Quando allungo la mano per sciogliermi la coda, un gesto che compio sempre, mi blocca il polso. Stringe l'elastico tra le dita e me lo toglie con lentezza, i capelli che mi ricadono sulle spalle, frusciando. Il suo respiro è forte sulle mie labbra, di cui si riappropria un attimo dopo.  
Mi sembra ci sia qualcosa di diverso nel modo in cui mi toglie i vestiti, ed è una cosa che ho notato da un po' di tempo a questa parte. Ogni giorno ci mette sempre un qualcosa di più, un piccolo gesto, uno sguardo, una carezza più lenta, che nel grande schema delle cose si vanno a perdere ma che adesso sto mettendo insieme come pezzi di un puzzle.  
Il cuore mi pulsa nelle orecchie, vorrei non sentirlo, e contemporaneamente non vorrei sentire nient'altro.  
Sto quasi per reciprocare con un gesto carino, ma mi riacciuffo prima di farlo. Non sono neanche capace di tirarmi indietro o dirgli di smettere, quindi lo lascio prendere il comando. Non c'è niente di strano, ogni tanto succede. Ogni tanto è lui a dirigere l'orchestra. Spero solo non senta quanto sia forte il mio battito, e se lo sente, spero lo attribuisca più al movimento fisico.  
Mi lascio prendere in braccio, le mie gambe avvolte ai suoi fianchi, e appoggiare sul tavolino. Mi fa scendere a contatto con il metallo freddo lentamente, baciandomi la gola, una mano sul petto.  
Una scia di baci mi accappona la pelle, sulla pancia, sui fianchi, mentre mi fa scivolare via gli slip.  
Incrocio una mano dietro la nuca e con l'altra mi aggrappo al bordo, mentre si concentra a darmi piacere, in ginocchio.  
I movimenti si fanno più serrati, infilo le dita tra i suoi capelli – e registro vagamente le sue intrecciate alle mie sul bordo, che districo per unirsi alle altre, affondate nella sua testa, al momento dell'apice.  
Quando si rialza, alto, eretto, gli occhi pieni di ombre di desiderio, non dico nulla, non faccio nulla, solo non distolgo lo sguardo mentre si arrampica sul tavolo e su di me, e siamo una cosa sola.  
Vorrei poter dire che dura tanto, tantissimo. Vorrei saper dire se dura poco. A me sembra che sia durato per sempre, ma in verità non ne ho idea. So che tiene gli occhi fissi nei miei per tutto il tempo, che stringe ciocche di miei capelli tra le dita. Non so più se lo sto facendo per me o con lui, e l'orgasmo che risale su per la colonna vertebrale mi riverbera nel cranio.  
Ma non ha ancora finito. Mi prende per i fianchi e ci fa scivolare sulla superficie del tavolo; mi stringe a sé quando tocca di nuovo coi piedi per terra. Seduta, con le cosce di nuovo affusolate intorno alla sua vita, le braccia incrociate intorno al collo – le sue invece sul sedere, che invitano i miei movimenti contro ai suoi.  
Lo guardo contrarre la mascella ad ogni spinta – occhi negli occhi, sempre – la presa stringersi ad ogni respiro, finché non collassa sul mio collo, ansimante, concluso.  
A questo punto di solito si stacca da me. O meglio, lo faccio staccare da me, con una parola, un gesto, o spingendolo via con delicatezza dal mio petto.  
Questa volta non lo faccio. Probabilmente sto diventando un po' troppo tenera dentro. Anche perché lo sto stringendo, le braccia intorno alla sua schiena. Nemmeno lui si muove, il respiro che piano piano si regolarizza insieme al mio. Forse mi stringe appena un po' di più.  
Dovrei sentire la familiare sensazione di costrizione, ormai. Di panico, di fuga, quella che mi assale quando si sofferma più del dovuto su una carezza, un abbraccio, un tocco. Non sento niente di tutto ciò.  
Non sento nemmeno nient'altro. Mi sembra di essere in completa sintonia con me stessa, in una specie di calma zen in cui non sento né cose positive né negative, solo una quiete esistenziale perfetta.  
Wick scioglie l'abbraccio per portare le dita alle guance, accarezzandole col pollice.  
Sono quasi certa che stia per lasciarmi un bacio fugace sulle labbra, ma non lo fa. Non lo ha mai fatto.  
Appoggia la fronte sulla mia per qualche istante, prima di staccarsi e cominciare a rivestirsi.  
Scendo dal tavolino e lo imito, cercando intanto dei fazzoletti nella tasca dei jeans mentre li infilo.  
Sto ancora saltellando su di una gamba mentre lui va a controllare la centrifuga. Clicca qualche pulsante, controlla il monitor. Si infila le mani tra i capelli, sembra a disagio quanto me.  
Di nuovo vestiti, ci guardiamo. Non siamo mai stati così prima d'ora, senza sapere cosa dire dopo aver fatto sesso. Tornare alla nostra routine è sempre stato facile come rimettersi la maglietta.  
Cosa c'è di diverso, adesso? Mi sono tradita in qualcosa? Forse è stato l'abbraccio. Sto ancora cercando di capire se me ne pento o meno, quando sento una specie di suono sibilante - di cui entrambi cerchiamo di individuare la fonte guardandoci intorno. Comportamento standard degli scienziati in laboratorio, cercare il problema che potrebbe mandare all'aria tutto l'esperimento e aggiustarlo subito.  
Non era previsto che la stanza si riempisse di fumo in un istante, e che un'esplosione sorda risuonasse tra le pareti, mandandomi a sbattere contro l'attrezzatura.  
"Ma che cazzo…"  
"Raven!"  
Wick è accanto a me, anche se immerso nel fumo e qualche altra roba che fluttua nell'aria – probabilmente resti del nostro progetto, realizzo con orrore. Il laboratorio è ridotto ad un disastro e un fischio mi rimbomba nelle orecchie come un'eco.  
Ho la gamba incastrata sotto qualcosa, un pezzo del muro… un pezzo del fottutissimo muro!  
Wick sta cercando di liberarmela.  
Sto ancora aspettando che arrivi il dolore, lo shock mi sta tenendo l'adrenalina alta. Riesco a ragionare come una scienziata nonostante le circostanze, il che dev'essere un bene. Soprattutto visto che non mi ero ancora accorta del fuoco. Alle spalle di Wick, lambisce tutto, brucia ogni cosa, fa scoppiare ogni fiala o contenitore di vetro. Gli afferro un braccio.  
"Non lasciarmi qui."  
"Nemmeno per sogno."  
Riesce a fare leva con qualcosa che mi sembra sia un pezzo della gamba del tavolo, e sono libera. Mi prende in braccio, la damigella in difficoltà per antonomasia. Non credo che riuscirei a camminare, in ogni caso, quindi me ne sto zitta e mi lascio salvare.  
Nel prato davanti all'entrata della Facoltà mi mette giù, tira fuori il cellulare e chiama i soccorsi.  
Seduta sotto le stelle, guardo il resto del mio laboratorio bruciare.  
Che giornata di merda.

**Note dell'autrice:**

Ciao a tutti, benritrovati.  
È stata una lunga attesa, spero ne sia valsa la pena. Ho avuto un blocco dello scrittore non indifferente, su questa storia.  
Mi sono venute fuori delle altre scene e /cose/ da inserire nella trama, e non sapevo come unirle alla roba già pianificata, quindi sono andata in panico. Una di queste è proprio l'incendio al laboratorio di Raven: non era previsto nella stesura originale.  
Ho appena finito di scrivere, quindi perdonatemi eventuali errori, ma non vedevo l'ora di pubblicare e farvi andare avanti con la storia di questi piccoli adorabili testoni.  
Per quanto riguarda Raven, gli esperimenti e i laboratori, ho consultato una mia amica che lavora per il Cern per cercare di essere più fedele alla realtà possibile (anche solo al fatto se sia vero che una studentessa di Fisica non sappia usare una centrifuga) (Spoiler alert: lo è), e spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro; se qualcuno di voi è uno scienziato e vede degli strafalcioni mi perdoni, ho anche googlato cose assurde di Biofisica e Ingegneria... Se questo fosse un romanzo, giuro che mi sarei informata più a fondo, ma per il momento non posso fare meglio di così XD  
Per quanto riguarda la scena hot *^* spero di non aver fatto un casino. Volevo inserire questa canzone, ma non mi sembrava del tutto adatta al contesto. Allora l'ho messa come titolo del capitolo. Solito genio del male, niente di nuovo sotto il sole...  
Che altro... ah sì, AMATEVICAZZO.  
Alla prossima (giuro che non vi farò aspettare più così tanto),  
ser  
Ps: potete trovarmi su Facebook per updates e fangirlmenti vari cliccando qui


End file.
